Zindagi
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: This story is on SachVi. Sachin is married and have a son named Abhimanyu and is about 7 years old. And Purvi is single and is new in CID Mumbai. So what is going to happen? Please read and review. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is a stor**__**y about Sachin and Purvi(Sachvi). There are some fans of them and i am the one of them. So, this story for those who love SachVi, meaning their fans. I hope will like it. And sorry for any mistakes, i made.**_

* * *

**_At Mall_**

**_A man and a little boy were doing shopping. The man had held the boy's hand, but while the man was looking at something, the boy went somewhere else. On the other side of the mall, a woman was looking for clothes, but that little boy came and stood near her. The boy was confused thinking which direction should he go. The woman looked at the boy and smiled._**

_Woman- Kya hua beta?_

_Boy- Aunty, main kho gaya hoon._

_Woman- Aap yaha kiske saath aaye ho?_

_Boy- Papa ke saath._

_Woman- Toh aapke papa kaha hain?_

_Boy- Pata nahi. Aunty, mere papa ko dhund do na._

_Woman(smiling)- Thik hai. Hum saath mein dekhte hain, aapke Papa ko._

_Boy- Thik hai._

**_The woman and the boy were searching for the man and that man was searching for that boy. After some minutes, the boy saw the man and smiled._**

_Boy- Aunty._

_Woman- Haan..._

_Boy(pointing toward the man)- Woh rahe mere Papa._

_Woman(looking at the man)- Woh?_

_Boy- Haan._

_Woman- Thik hai._

**_The woman took the boy to the man, but the man was looking to the opposite side. _**

_Woman- Excuse me!_

**_The man turned and looked at her. The boy smiled, but the man became angry._**

_Man- Abhimanyu, maine kitni baar kaha hai ki aise haath chod ke nahi jaate._

_Woman- Aap uspe gussa kyun kar rahe hain? Woh bacha hai, lekin aap toh badhe hain. Aapko pata hona chahiye ki aapka bacha kaha hai aur kaisa hai._

_Man- Excuse me, miss..._

_Woman- Purvi._

_Man- Jo bhi ho tumhara naam, lekin main apna beta se baat kar raha hoon toh tum kaun hoti ho bich mein bolne wali?_

_Purvi- Main jo bhi hoon, lekin aap please bache per gussa mat huyi hain._

**_The man held Abimanyu's hand and went from there. But Abimanyu looked back to Purvi and smiled._**

_Purvi- Aaj pehli baar zindagi mein aise insaan dekhne ko bhi milla. Kaisa insaan hai yaar yeh? Ek toh maine uske bete ko usse milla diya, lekin phir bhi woh mujh per hi gussa karta hai. Aisa insaan toh maine kabhi apne life mein dekha bhi nahi tha. Bina thank you kahe chala gaya. Lekin baap jaisa bhi ho, beta bahut accha hai. Shayad uski Maa acchi rahi hogi. _

**_Saying this, Purvi again started shopping._**

**_Next Day, In Bureau_**

**_It was Purvi's first day in Bureau. She was first one to came and she was too excited. Just then, someone entered that made her angry. It was the same man, which she met at the mall. The man became shocked seeing her there and they both walked toward each other._**

_Both- Aap/Tum?_

_Purvi- Haan main. Aapko koi problem hai?_

_Man- Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Agar yehi sawal main aapse puchu toh?_

_Man- Main inspector Sachin aur main yaha kaam karta hoon._

**_Purvi became so surprised that her mouth remained open. He went near her and closed her mouth, but she stepped back._**

_Purvi- Good morning sir._

_Sachin- Thik hai, lekin tum yaha...?_

_Purvi- Main inspector Purvi._

_Sachin- Inspector Purvi?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Lekin maine toh tumhe kabhi nahi dekha._

_Purvi- Aaj mera pehla din hai sir._

_Sachin- Ohh... Waise pata nahi tumhe CID officer kisne banaya. Woh jo bhi tha pagal hi hoga._

_Purvi- Aapka matlab kya hai ki main CID officer banne ki layak nahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Nahi, waise nahi hai, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin kya?_

_Sachin- Tum itni moti ho ki pata nahi tum acche se bhag bhi sakti ho ya..._

**_Purvi moved close to him._**

_Purvi- Aapne mujhe moti kaha?_

_Sachin- Moti ho toh moti hi kahunga na?_

_Purvi- Excuse me, main moti nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Sirf tumhe aisa lagta hai, lekin tum ho toh moti hi._

_Purvi- Dekhiye sir, aap mere senior hain, iss liye main kuch nahi kar rahi hoon varna..._

_Sachin- Varna?_

_Purvi- Mujhe aap kuch bhi kahiye, lekin agar koi mujhe moti kehta hai na toh mujhe bahut gussa aata hai. Aur agar mujhe gussa aa gaya na toh..._

_Sachin- Jaho aur apna kaam karo._

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata ki mujhe kya karna hai._

_Sachin- Toh sabke aane ka intazaar karo._

**_Saying this, he went to his desk and Purvi looked at him with anger look._**

_Purvi(in low voice)- Khadus kahin ka._

_Sachin(from his desk)- Tumne kuch kaha?_

_Purvi- Nahi toh. Kuch nahi kaha maine._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin was working on files and Purvi was being bored._**

_Purvi- Aur kab aayenge sir?_

_Sachin- Bas aate hi honge._

_Purvi- Waise kya aap hamesha itni hi jaldi aate hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Aap akele bored nahi hote?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi(in low voice)- Bored kaise honge, i_tne khadus jo hain__

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe khadus kaha?_

_Purvi- Nahi toh, Maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kaha. __Waise woh... kya naam tha uska?_

_Sachin- Kaun?_

_Purvi- Woh aapka beta. _Abhimanyu right?__

__Sachin- Haan.__

__Purvi- Woh bahut pyara hai.__

__Sachin- Toh?__

__Purvi- Toh... toh kuch nahi.__

**__Meanwhile, ACP entered and Sachin got up, but Purvi didn't saw him.__**

__Purvi- Aap kahin jaa rahe hain kya? Agar aap jaa rahe hain toh please mere liye thodi der ke liye mat jahiye. Main bore ho jahungi.__

__Sachin- Nahi woh... ACP sir.__

__Purvi- Kaun ACP?__

**__Sachin looked at ACP, who was looking at Purvi with confused look. Sachin signaled her to look back so she turned and became shocked seeing ACP there.__**

_Purvi- A...C...P... sir._

**_Purvi looked Sachin, who was smiling seeing her reacting._**

_Purvi- Good morning sir._

_ACP- Tum...?_

_Purvi- Main inspector Purvi sir._

_ACP- Wohi jo aaj aane wali thi?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_ACP- Welcome to the CID Mumbai._

_Purvi- Thank you sir. Sirrrrr. aap mujhse gussa toh nahi hain na?_

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Woh maine aapko nahi pehchanna toh..._

_ACP- Iss mein gussa hone wali koi baat nahi hai. _

**_ACP smiled and went to his cabin and Sachin came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Waise ek baat kehna toh main bhul hi gaya._

_Purvi- Kya sir?_

_Sachin- Welcome to CID._

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

**_Just then, everyone came and Purvi introduced to everyone. She was too happy being CID officer. She really enjoyed with all the officers, but Sachin was different for her. At 8, everyone went home and Purvi also went._**

**_At Sachin's House_**

**_Abhimanyu was doing his homework, but he saw Sachin, he ran to him. They hugged each other and Sachin sat on sofa and Abhimanyu sat on Sachin's lap._**

_Sachin- Homework kiya?_

_Abhimanyu- Haan Papa._

_Sachin- Aur khana khaya ya aaj bhi mera intazaar kar rahe the?_

_Abhimanyu- Nahi khaya. Main aapke saath hi kahunga._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Tum jaake table per baitho, main haath muh dho ke aata hoon._

_Abhimanyu- Thik hai Papa._

**_Abhimanyu went to dining table and **_Sachin went to bathroom_**. And the servant(Kaka) brought the food to the dining room. After sometimes, Sachin came and sat near Abhimanyu._**

_Sachin- Kaka, aap Abhimanyu ko khana de dijiye._

_Kaka- Aur tum beta?_

_Sachin- Mujhe aaj bhuk nahi hai._

_Abhimanyu- Kya hua Papa?_

_Sachin- Aaj Bureau mein ek nayi officer aayi hai. Sach mein, woh bahut zyada bolti hai. Uski batein sunte sunte mera pet bhar gaya._

_Kaka- Kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Purvi hai uska naam._

_Abhimanyu- Papa woh kal ki Aunty ka naam bhi Purvi hi hai na?_

_Sachin- Wohi hai. Tumhari so called Aunty._

_Abhimanyu- Woh toh bahut acchi hain Papa._

_Sachin- Pata nahi tumhe kya ho gaya hai. Tumhe woh acchi kaise lag sakti hai?... Ab chodo uss baat ko aur khana khalo._

_Abhimanyu- Aap bhi khahiye na mere liye._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Kaka, Mujhe bhi dijiye aur aap bhi khahiye._

_Kaka- Thik hai beta._

**_Kaka gave Sachin and Abhimanyu the food and he also sat near them and ate._**

**_At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi ate her dinner and went to her room. She took out a diary and started writing about how the day passed._**

_**In Diary-** Aaj mera Bureau mein pehla din tha, lekin mujhe laga hi nahi ki aaj mere pehla din tha. Sab bahut acche hain, lekin Sachin sir... Pata nahi woh kaise hain. By god, woh bahut alag hain. I mean kabhi khadus jaise act karte hain toh kabhi aisa act karte hain jaise woh iss duniya ke sabse acche insaan hain. Yaar pata nahi woh kya hain, kaun hain, lekin jaise bhi hain acche officer hain._

**_She wrote some more and slept._**

* * *

**_So what do you think will happen next? Do you think SachVi will ever fall in love with each other?_**

**_A/N- So what do you think about the story or the chapter? Do you liked the chapter? What do you think about it? If you want me to continue then please do review. I will only continue if i get many reviews. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews.**_

* * *

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Sachin was the first person to come and after sometimes, Purvi came while running. He became confused so he went to her.**_

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum aise bhag kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sir... Sir, woh main..._

_Sachin- Just relax. Pehle relax ho jaho aur batao kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Main late toh nahi huyi na?_

_Sachin(suprised)- What? Oh god Purvi. Mujhe toh laga ki shayad koi problem hogi, lekin tum toh..._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe koi problem mein dekhna chahte hain kya?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe problem mein kyun dekhna chahunga?_

_Purvi- Yeh mujhe pata nahi. Yeh toh aapko pata hona chahiye._

**_Meanwhile, ACP came from Purvi's behind and Sachin saw him, but not Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi woh..._

_Purvi- Dekhiye aap baat ko gumaiye mat. By god, aapki problem kya hai? _

_Sachin- Dekho woh..._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai ki main aapko pasand nahi hoon, lekin aapke pasand karne aur naa karne se kuch nahi hoga._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum hamesha bina kuch soche samje kyun bolti ho?_

_Purvi- Main bina soche samje bolti hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aur aap?_

**_Sachin knew Purvi will not stop so he covered her mouth with his hand and made her turned. Purvi became shocked seeing him going that, but became more shocked seeing ACP standing. Sachin removed his hand and Purvi became afraid thinking what will ACP do._**

_Purvi- So... Sorry sir._

_ACP- Yeh sab kya hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Woh maine... Maine aapko dekha nahi tha sir._

_ACP- Woh sab thik hai, lekin tum Sachin se lad kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Woh sir, pehle Sachin sir ne hi shuru kiya tha._

_Sachin- Maine kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Woh aapne kaha tha na ki aap mujhe problem mein dekhna chahte hain. _

_Sachin- Maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kaha tha._

_Purvi- Aap..._

_ACP- Ek minute Purvi. Yaha tum dono apna kaam karne aaye ho naa ki laddaai karne._

_Sachin- Wohi toh main kehna cha raha tha sir._

_Purvi- Aap chup rahi hai._

_ACP- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sorry sir._

_ACP- Jaho apna apna kaam karo._

_**Both SachVi went to their desk and started to work. A month passed, but SachVi never changed. They almost always fought. **_

_**After A Month, At Sachin's House**_

**_Sachin became ready to go to Bureau and came to Kaka._**

_Sachin- Kaka, aapko pata hai na ki aaj kya hai?_

_Kaka- Mujhe pata hai beta._

_Sachin- Accha Kaka aap Abhimanyu ko mat batana. Maine uske liye surprise party planned kiya hai._

_Kaka- Bahut saare log aane wale hain kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Bus hum tin aur mere saath jo kaam karte hain na CID mein woh._

_Kaka- Agar tum batate ki kitne log hain toh kaha banane mein asani hoti._

_Sachin- Kaka, ab tension mat lijiye. Main aaj jaldi ghar aa hunga._

_Kaka- Accha thik hai._

_Sachin- Aur bhul ke bhi Abhimanyu ko mat batana._

_Kaka- Nahi batauga._

_Sachin- Accha abhi main jaa raha hoon, aap Abhimanyu ka khayal rakna._

_Kaka- Haan._

**_Sachin went to Bureau and Kaka went to Abhimanyu._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_All were working, but suddenly Sachin came to the middle of everyone and all became confused._**

_Abhijeet- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Sir, aaj shamko mere ghar pe party hai aur aap sabko aana hai._

**_Purvi ran to Sachin after hearing party. And all also came._**

_Purvi- Aapke ghar per party?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Main party nahi kar sakta?_

_Purvi- Nahi... Mere matlab woh nahi tha. Of course aap party kar sakte hain._

_Daya- Lekin Sachin aaj itna kaash kya hai?_

_Sachin- Sir, aaj mera beta Abhimanyu ka Birthday hai. Aajse woh 7 saal ka hoga._

_Purvi- Wow sir. Aaj Abhimanyu ka birthday hai. _

_ACP- Tum Abhimanyu ko jaanti ho?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Freddy- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Yaha aane se pehle mein Sachin sir aur Abhimanyu se mall mein milli thi._

_Daya- Toh kahin yeh tum dono ki ladaai jo hai woh mall se hi toh shuru nahi hua tha?_

_Sachin- Ji sir. Aur aap sabko toh pata hi hai ki Purvi ko hamesha dusro ki zindagi mein interfere karne ki aadat hai toh..._

**_Everyone smiled, but Purvi gave Sachin a death look._**

_ACP- Accha thik hai. Hum san shamko tumhare ghar aa jayenge._

_Purvi- Lekin main nahi jahungi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Jab aapko main pasand hi nahi hoon toh aapki party mein jaa kar main kya karungi?_

_Sachin- Maine kabhi tumhe kaha hai ki main tumhe pasand nahi karta?_

_Purvi- Lekin yeh bhi toh nahi kaha na ki pasand karte hain?_

_Abhijeet- EK minute. Tum dono kis type ki pasand ki baat kar rahe ho? Normal pasand ya pyaar vyaar wala pasand?_

_SachVi- No way._

_Sachin- Hum normal pasand ki baat kar rahe hain. _

_Purvi- Haan sir, hum normal pasand ki hi baat kar rahe hain. Pyaar vyaar aur woh bhi inse? Maybe after thousands lives._

_Sachin- Aur tum? Arre mera chodo, ladkiyan marrti hain mujh per, lekin tumse toh koi pyaar kar hi nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Aisi kya burai hai mujh mein jo koi bhi mujhse pyaar hi nahi karega?_

_Sachin- Pehle toh tum apne senior ki respect karna nahi jaanti aur dusri baat yeh ki tum moti ho._

_Purvi- Main apne senior ki respect nahi karti? Aur aapne mujhe moti kaha? Maine kaha tha ki mujhe moti mat kahiya, lekin phir bhi aapne mujhe moti kaha?_

_Sachin- Arre jab moti ho toh moti hi kahunga na?_

_Purvi- Ab toh hundred percent nahi aahungi aapki party mein._

_Sachin- Maine apne liye nahi Abhimanyu ke liye tumhe bulaya hai. Agar tumhe Abhimanyu ki thodi bhi chinta hai toh zaroor aana aur agar nahi hai toh... Agar tum aahogi toh Abhimanyu ko accha lagega. Waise bhi hamesha tumhare hi bare mein puchta rehta hai._

**_Purvi went to her desk and everyone became shocked. Sachin came to ACP to ask for permission._**

_Sachin- Sir, kya aaj mein ghar jaldi jaa sakta hoon?_

_ACP- Haan. Aur waise bhi aaj pehli baar tumne ghar jaldi jaane ke liye pucha hai._

_Sachin- Thank you sir._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi, but she was angry. He smiled because he knew she will come._**

**_At Sachin's House_**

**_Sachin and Kaka did all the decorating while Abhimanyu was at school._**

_Kaka- Wah beta. Sach mein bahut accha kiya tumne toh._

_Sachin- Ab bas Abhimanyu ko pasand aa jaaye._

_Kaka- Usse pasand zaroor aayega. Tumne itne pyaar se jo kiya hai._

_Sachin- Aapne bhi toh kiya hai na?_

_Kaka- Mera kya hai. Main toh naukar hoon._

_Sachin- Kaka please. Maine hamesha kaha hai ki aap apne aapko naukar kabhi mat kahiye. Aap hi ne toh iss ghar ko sambala hai. Agar aap nahi hote toh pata nahi kya hota. Aap mere liye pita saman hain._

_Kaka- Accha thik hai. Main aajse kabhi bhi apne aapko iss ghar ka naukar nahi bolunga. Accha beta Abhimanyu ko lene jaane ka samaye ho gaya._

_Sachin- Aaj main jahunga._

_Kaka- Main hoon na tum chinta mat karo._

_Sachin- Kaka, aaj toh mujhe karne dijiye. Mujhe hamesha aisa karne ka mauka kab milta hai? _

_Kaka- Accha thik hai. Abhi bhi ek ghanta hai chitti hone mein toh tum thodi der baith kar jaaho._

_Sachin- Nahi Kaka. Mujhe girf bhi kharidna hai._

_Kaka- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin went to the market to buy gifts for Abhimanyu._**

**_At Market_**

**_Sachin was looking for the gifts and saw Purvi there. He smiled and went to her._**

_Sachin- Excuse me._

**_Sachin was behind her and she thought maybe she was just thinking too much about Sachin, that's why she is hearing his voice._**

_Purvi(to herself)- Yeh Sachin sir ne... By god Sachin sir nahi khadus hi thik hai. Yeh khadus ki wajase main kuch aur soch bhi nahi paa rahi hoon. Pata nahi mujhse kya problem hai uska. Haan, main laddaai karti hoon usse, lekin woh toh mujhse badha hai. Arre 7 saal ka bacha ka baap hai woh. Baap hai, lekin phir bhi bachon jaise laddaai karta hai mujhse. Mann toh karta hai ki usse kabhi baat hi naa karu, lekin woh hamesha aisa kuch kar deta hai ki mujhe usse baat karna hi padti hai. _

**_Sachin became shocked hearing that as he was still stand behind her. _**

_Purvi(again to herself)- Lekin baap jaisa bhi ho, uska beta bahut accha hai. Aaj main uske party mein jaa rahi hoon toh sirf, sirf aur sirf Abhimanyu ke liye. Main kabse usse milna chah rahi thi, lekin ab jab mauka milla hai toh bhi uss khadus ke wajase acche se decision le nahi paa rahi hoon ki jaahu ya naa jaahu. Agar Abhimanyu nahi hota na toh main kabhi usskhadus ko dekhti bhi nahi. Khadus kahin ka._

**_Purvi picked a gift saying this and turned, but saw Sachin there. And again she thought, maybe she was just thinking too much._**

_Purvi- By god, yeh khadus yaha? Lagta hai main kuch zyada hi uske bare mein soch rahi hoon. Lagta hai dimag se nikal kar saamne aaya hai. Hey bhgwan meri madat karo._

_Sachin- Ab madat bhagwan nahi main karunga tumhara._

_Purvi- Arre, yeh toh bolta bhi hai. Kahin real toh nahi. Arre nahi nahi, kyun aayega woh yaha. Decorations mein busy hoga._

_Sachin- Main real hoon._

**_Purvi became confused, but when she touched his hand, she realized that he'_****_s real._**

_Purvi- Sirrrrrrrr, aap yaha?_

_Sachin- Haan main. Aur tum kya bol rahi thi woh jo khaaaaaa..._

_Purvi- Khadus... Khadus nahi kaha maine._

_Sachin- Tum mujhe jitna bura samajti ho na, main utna bura hoon nahi._

_Purvi- Aur aap jitni buri mujhe samajte hain, main utni hoon nahi._

_Sachin- Any ways, tum yaha Abhimanyu ke liye gift lene aayi hona?_

_Purvi- Haan... I mean no. Nahi, main yaha apne bache ke liye gift karidne aayi hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhare bhi bache hain?_

_Purvi- Agar aapka ho sakta hai toh mere kyun nahi?_

_Sachin- I mean tumhari toh shaadi bhi nahi huyi hai toh tumhare bache kaise ho sakte hain._

_Purvi- Yeh zaroori nahi ki hamare bache hamesha hamara hi khoon ho. Actually, main unn bochon ke liye gift karidne aayi thi jinke Maa Baap nahi hote toh socha ki Abhimanyu ke liye bhi karid hi loon. Lekin main aapki party mein nahi aane wali._

_Sachin- Toh Abhimanyu ke liye gift kyun karid rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Zaroori nahi hota ki gifts hamesha birthday per hi diya jaaye. Main usse kabhi aur de dungi._

_Sachin- Accha yaar Purvi, tum..._

_Purvi- Excuse me?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Main aapki yaar kabse ban gayi?_

_Sachin- Ummmmmmm. Abhi se. Hum ab dost hain._

_Purvi- Oh hello, mujhe aapse dosti karne ka koi sahaq nahi hai._

_Sachin- Sahaq toh mujhe bhi nahi hai, lekin kya karu? H__um ek saath kaam karte hain toh kabhi kabhi dosti zaroori ban jata hai._

_Purvi- Woh toh hai._

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, mujhe na tumhari madat chahiye thi._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai yaar? Aapko meri madat ki zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha boliye._

_Sachin- Main baap toh hoon, lekin woh kya hai na mujhe bachon ki pasand pata nahi hai toh agar tum mujhe Abhimanyu ke liye gift karidne mein madat kar deti toh..._

_Purvi- Main samaj gayi sir. Main aapki madat karungi, lekin sift, sift aur sift Abhimanyu ke liye._

_Sachin- Haan haan thik hai._

_Purvi- Follow me then._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Purvi smiled and Sachin followed her. After sometimes, both of them brought gifts._**

_Sachin- Thank you Purvi._

_Purvi- It's OK sir._

_Sachin- Accha Purvi, main sache dil se tumhe bula raha hoon. Tum aahogi na?_

_Purvi- Agar aap itne pyaar se... I mean dil se bol rahe hain toh... Main aahungi._

_Sachin- That's great._

_Purvi- Accha sir. Ab main chalti hoon. Main aa jahungi._

_Sachin- Arre chalo na mere saath._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Waise bhi mujhe kapde badalne hain._

_Sachin- Accha ek kaam karte hain. Main abhi Abhimanyu ko lane school jaa raha hoon toh tum mere saath chalo._

_Purvi- Sir, lekin mujhe kapde badalne hain._

_Sachin- Hum sab tumhare ghar jaayenge aur uske bad hum hamare ghar saath mein jayenge._

_Purvi- Hamara ghar?_

_Sachin- Matlab mera ghar. Toh pehle hum Abhimanyu ke school chalte hain._

_Purvi- Lekin sir woh main..._

_Sachin- Abhimanyu ke kiye._

_Purvi- Thik hai sir. Waise bhi main taxi mein aayi thi._

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_Both SachVi went to Abhimanyu's school. They waited some minutes and Abhimanyu came. Abhimanyu became so happy seeing Purvi and Sachin together. He was sad all day long thinking no one wished him his birthday, but he forget everything seeing Purvi. Sachin smiled seeing that and Purvi also smiled_**

_Abhi- Aunty aap?_

_Purvi- Andar aaho na._

_Abhi- Aunty mujhe aapke saath baithna hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Abhi, tumhari Aunty toh front seat per baithi hai toh tum kaha baithoge?_

_Purvi- Koi baat nahi. Hum peche ke seat mein baithe hain._

_Abhi- OK._

**_Purvi came out of the car and sat on the seat and Abhimanyu sat on her lap._**

_Abhi- Aunty, aap mujhe pick karne aaye ho?_

_Purvi- Haan. Main aur tumhare papa tumhe lene aaye hain._

_Abhimanyu- Saath saath?_

_Purvi- Haan. Saath saath._

_Sachin- Waise kya tum apni Aunty ke ghar jaana chahte ho?_

_Abhimanyu- Wow! Hum Aunty ke ghar jaa rahe hain._

_Purvi- Haan beta._

_Sachin- Ab chalte hain._

_Abhimanyu- Haan._

**_They drove to Purvi's house, but Sachin didn't know her house and she was busy talking with Abhimanyu so he stopped the car._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Tumhara ghar kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Ohh sorry. _

**_Purvi told the direction and they drove to her house._**

**_At Purvi's House_**

**_They entered the house and Purvi and Abhimanyu were so happy with each other and Sachin was smiling seeing that._**

_Purvi- Beta tumhe bhuk lagi hai?_

_Abhi- Haan, bahut._

_Purvi- Kya kahoge?_

_Abhi- Ummmm, pasta._

_Purvi- Pasta?_

_Abhi- Haan._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Aap dono baithiye, main pasta banake lati hoon._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Purvi went to kitchen and Sachin and Abhimanyu sat in sitting room. Sachin was feeling thirsty, but Purvi was busy in kitchen that she didn't noticed that._**

_Sachin- Abhi, tum baitho main pani pi kar aata hoon._

_Abhi- OK papa._

**_Sachin went to kitchen and Purvi became confused seeing him there._**

_Purvi- Aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Pyash lagi thi._

_Purvi- Toh bol dete. Yaha aane ki kya zaroorat thi._

_Sachin- Ab aa gaya hoon to pani dongi please._

_Purvi- Dekhiye na main kitni busy hoon. Aap khud kijiye._

_Sachin- Kya zamana aa gaya hai yaar? Maiman toh khud kaam karna padta hai._

_Purvi- Aap mere maiman nahi hain. Yeh toh aapko ghar jaisa hai. Accha, aap jaldi se pani pi lijiye varna gala aur sukh jaayegi._

_Sachin- Badhi chinta ho rahi hai tumhe meri?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Aisa nahi hai._

**_Sachin took out a glass and drank the water. Purvi finished with the pasta so she turned to Sachin. She thought he would have finished the water from the glass, but there was still some more in the glass. She took the glass from his hand and the drops of water fell on the floor._**

_Purvi- Aapne pura pani kyun nahi piya?_

_Sachin- Tumne time hi kab diya pura pine ka?_

_Purvi- Accha app jaahiye main isse saaf karti hoon varna hum mein se koi gir jaayega._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin was about to go, but he stepped on the water so he fell. He tried to hold Purvi in support, but due to dis balance she fell on him. Abhimanyu heard a loud noise from the kitchen so he came to kitchen. He laughed seeing SachVi on the floor. Sachin tried to get up, but Purvi was on him. Purvi was just staring at him and he was becoming confused seeing Purvi like that. And Abhimanyu was laughing more seeing that._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_Purvi came to the reality and became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Utho na yaar. Abhi has raha hai._

_Purvi- Sorry._

**_Purvi tried to get up, but her hair got into his button so she again fell on him. Abhimanyu laughed at loud so Sachin gave him a look so he became quiet, but was smiling._**

_Sachin- Ab kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sir, mera baal._

_Sachin- Oh god._

**_Purvi tried to took out the hair, but failed. Sachin moved his hand in order to help her and their hands touched. Both of them looked at each other and Abhimanyu was smiling seeing them like that. After some minutes, the hair finally came out and they got up._**

_Purvi- Sorry sir, woh..._

_Sachin- It's OK._

_Abhi- Mujhe bhuk lagi hai aur aap dono yaha romance kar rahe ho._

_Sachin(strictly)- Abhi, tumhe yeh word kaha se shikha?_

_Abhi- Sorry Papa. Woh..._

_Sachin- Tumhe pata bhi hai iss word ka matlab?_

_Abhi- Papa woh..._

**_Purvi saw Abhimanyu scared so she decided stop Sachin from scolding him._**

_Purvi- Aap jaane bhi de dijiye na sir._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum chup raho._

**_Abhimanyu ran to Purvi and hugged her. Purvi looked at Sachin while shaking her hand in no so Sachin decided to leave the topic._**

_Purvi- Abhi..._

_Sachin- I am sorry Abhi. Main bas yeh kehna chahta tha ki aise words bachon ko bolna nahi chahiye._

_Abhi- I am sorry too Papa. Main aajse aisa nahi bolunga._

**_Sachin hugged Abhimanyu and Purvi smiled._**

_Purvi- Accha ab pasta khate hain._

_Abhi- Haan._

_Purvi- Aap dono jaahiye, main le kar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin and Abhimanyu went to the table and Purvi brought pasta to them. They ate the pasta together and at evening, they went to Sachin's house. When they reached the house, the whole CID team were present. Abhimanyu became surprised seeing the decorations and looked at Sachin, who was smiling._**

_Abhi- Aapko mera birthday yaad tha?_

_Sachain- Of course yaad tha. Happy birthday beta._

_Abhi- Thank you._

_Purvi- Happy birthday._

_Abhi- Thank you Aunty._

_All- Happy Birthday,_

**_Everyone wished him and all were happy. Abhimanyu cut the cake and everyone sang the happy birthday song. He first made Sachin ate the cake and made Purvi ate the same cake. After all that, Sachin started talking with others so Abhimanyu came to Purvi._**

_Abhi- Aunty..._

_Purvi- Haan bolo beta._

_Abhi- Aapko pata hai aap kitni beautiful ho._

_Purvi- Nahi. Kabhi kisine meri taarif hi nahi ki._

_Abhi- Papa ne bhi nahi?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Nahi._

_Abhi- Main aapko Mommy bolu?_

_Purvi- Mommy?_

_Abhi- Haan._

_Purvi- Kyun? Mera matlab tumhari Mommy kaha hain?_

_Abhi- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Tumne apne Papa ko pucha nahi kabhi?_

_Abhi- Pucha tha, lekin jab main unhe Mommy ke bare mein puchta hoon toh woh dukhi ho jaate hain._

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Abhi-Bpliye na kya main aapko Mommy kahu?_

_Purvi- Beta woh..._

_Abhi- Aapne bhi toh mujhe beta kaha na toh please._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

_Abhi- Main ab aapko Mpmmy kahunga thik hai?_

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_They hugged each other and Abhimanyu was so happy. Purvi was confused thinking where is Abhimanyu's mother so she went to Sachin._**

_Purvi-Sir..._

_Sachin- bolo._

_Purvi- Aap please naraz mat huyiyega, lekin mujhe aapki personal life ke bare mein jaanna hai._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Mujhe..._

_Sachin- Bolo na._

_Purvi- Mujhe Abhi ki Mommy ke bare mein jaanna hai._

_Sachin- How dare you? Yeh mera personal matter hai._

_Purvi- Sir, please mujhe bataiye._

_Sachin- Tum jaaho yaha se._

_Purvi- Jab tak aap nahi batayenge ki Abhi ki Maa kaha hai, tab tak main kahin nahi jaahungi._

_Sachin- Purvi please._

_Purvi- Please bataiye._

_Sachin- Tum jaaho varna..._

_Purvi- Aapko batana hoga._

_Sachin(shouting)- Purvi..._

**_Sachin raised his hand in order to slap her and everyone became shocked seeing that._**

**_So what do you think the secret is? What is Sachin's past? Will Sachin slap Purvi? What will happen next?  
_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter? Pata nahi kya hua, lekin mujhe reviews bahut kam mille. I knew there can be more than only 16 reviews. So guys please review. I really need reviews. PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_A big thanks to- katiiy, CIDans, Ananya Gautam, shabbu, Rajvigirl, Kayal, nisha, Rosili, adk, Shree, 1, Guests._**

**_Nisha- I don't mind because i know you want Daya and Purvi stead of Sachin and Purvi. I am planning to write a story on Daya and Purvi, but i am not getting time. And i don't even have any idea what to write about them. So if you really want Daya and Purvi then please give me some ideas about what type of story do you want. I will try to write a story on them. _**


	3. Chapter 3

****_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. And sorry for the mistakes that i had on this chapter. Please read and Please Review after reading it._****

* * *

****_Sachin raised his hand in order to slap her and Purvi closed her eyes, but he stopped. Everyone became shocked and Sachin began to cry._****

_Purvi- Sir, main aapko dukhi nahi karna chahti thi, lekin please bataiye._

_Sachin- Kya jaanta chahti ho tum, yehi na ki Abhi ki Maa kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Ji... Ji sir._

_Sachin- Saachi tha uska naam. Hum ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte the, lekin woh kehte hain na ki kabhi kabhi buri nazar lag jaati hai. Hamare pyaar ko bhi buri nazar lag gayi. Jab Saachi Abhimanyu ke saath pregnant thi toh hum sab bahut khush the. Maa, Baba, Saachi aur main. Aur sabse zyada toh Saachi khush thi. Lekin ek din, jab main kisi kaam se bahar gaya tha toh kisi ne sabko kidnap kar liya. Bahut dhundne ke bad mujhe pata chala ki woh kaha hain. Main waha gaya, yeh soch kar ki main sabko bacha sakhunga, lekin tab tak maine aapne Maa aur Baba ko kho diya, lekin socha tha ki shayad Saanhi toh mujhe chod kar nahi jaayegi, lekin kismat mein kuch aur hi tha. Saachi ko main muskil se hospital toh le kar gaya, lekin woh Abhi ko janm dete hi mujhe chod kar chali gayi.  
_

**_All became full of tears and Sachin was actually crying. Purvi placed her hand on his shoulder, but he suddenly turned and hugged her tightly. Purvi was too shocked while as others, but Abhimanyu smiled in tears. He took the camera, which was beside him and clicked the picture of SachVi hugging. No one noticed it as all were busy looking at SachVi. Purvi struggled to wrapped her arms around him. She hardly wrapped her arms around him while smiling and Abhimanyu clicked an another picture, but this time Daya noticed it. Abhimanyu hid the camera and smiled. After sometimes, they get separated and looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Sorry, woh main..._

_Purvi- Koi baat nahi sir. _

**_Abhimanyu came to them and Sachin took him into his arms. Abhimanyu wiped Sachin's tears and smiled. They hugged each other and all smiled. Purvi was about to go, but Abhimanyu held her hand. Purvi looked at him confusingly, but he wrapped his one arm around her shoulder and another around Sachin's._**

_Abhi- Arre koi hamara photo toh click karo._

_Purvi- Photo?_

_Sachin- Tumhe photo chahiye na toh hum khade ho kar click karte hain._

_Abhi- Nahi. Mujhe aise hi chahiye hai._

_Daya- Accha thik hai. Hum click kar dete hain._

_Abhi- Thank you uncle._

**_Daya clicked the picture and Abhimanyu smiled._**

_Sachin- Ab ho gaya._

_Abhi- Nahi ek aur._

_Daya- Accha thik hai. Are you ready?_

_Abhi- Ek minute. Papa aap apne haath mujhe do._

**_Sachin gave him his hand and Abhimanyu turned to Purvi._**

_Abhi- Mommy, ab aap apna haath do._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**_Everyone became surprised seeing Abhimanyu calling Purvi Mommy. He took both of their hands and placed Purvi's hand on Sachin. SachVi looked at each other in surprised and Abhimanyu smiled and just then Daya clicked the picture. Everyone laughed seeing that and both SachVi looked at Abhimanyu._**

_Abhi- Ab ek aur._

_Sachin- Ab aur nahi. Bahut ho gaya._

_Abhi- Papa please na._

_Purvi- Lekin beta..._

_Abhi- Please._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Ab hum kya karenge?_

_Abhi- Kiss._

_SachVI- Kiss?  
_

_Abhi- Haan._

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi Abhi. Yeh toh kuch zyada hi hai._

_Abhi- Mujhe kiss karne mein kaunsi badhi baat hai?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai, lekin kiss karega kaun?_

_Abhi- Aap dono._

_SachVi- Kya?_

_Abhi- Mera matlab, aap dono mujhe kiss karenge. Papa ek gal per aur Mommy ek gal per._

_Sachin- Lekin yeh last hoga. Iske bad no more pictures._

_Abhi- OK._

**_All were smiling and Abhimanyu was so happy. SachVi were about to kiss Abhimanyu, but he moved his head. SachVi's lips were about to touched each other's and just then Daya clicked the picture. They immediately moved back and _****_Sachin made Abhimanyu stand and he was still smiling._**

_Sachin- Yeh sab kya tha Abhi?_

_Abhi- Maine kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Beta jo tumne kiya woh acchi baat nahi hai._

_Abhi- Sorry._

_Sachin- Tum birhtday boy ho iss liye main kuch nahi kar raha hoon varna..._

_Abhi- Sorry na Papa._

_ACP- Ab hum chalte hain._

_Sachin- Thodi aur der baith kar jaahiye na._

_Abhijeet- Nahi nahi Sachin. Ab hama chalna chahiye._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_Everyone went and Purvi was also about to go, but Abhimanyu stopped her._**

_Abhi- Mommy, aap toh mat jaaho na._

_Sachin- Ek minute, ek minute, yaha chal kya raha hai?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Abhi, tumne Mommy kyun keh raha hai?_

_Abhi- Papa woh mere saare friends school mein Mommy ke baare mein baat karte hain aur main kuch nahi keh pata toh maine socha ki ab se main inhe Mommy bolunga aur school mein Mommy ki baat bhi karu._

_Sachin- Lekin Abhi... _

_Purvi- It's OK sir. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai._

_Sachin- Agar tumhe koi problem nahi hai toh thik hai._

_Abhi- Ek baat bolu?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Abhi- Aap shaadi karo._

_Sachin- Abhi, ab yeh kya bachpana hai?_

_Abhi- Sach mein Papa._

_Purvi- Arre Abhi, tumhare iss Papa se shaadi kaun karega?_

_Abhi- Aap._

_Purvi- Main?_

_Abhi- Haan aap._

_Sachin- Abhimanyu, ab kuch zyada hi ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Ab main bhi chalti hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Abhi- Ruko._

_Sachin- Ab kya hai?_

_Abhi- Mommy toh hamare saath aayi thi toh woh ab kaise jaahenge?_

_Sachin- Oh hai._

_Purvi- Koi problem nahi hai. Taxi hai na._

_Sachin- Arre yaar, tum ab mere Abhi ki Mommy ho, i mean woh tumhe Mommy kehta hai toh agar tum taxi se jaahogi toh hamari izzat kya hogi?_

_Purvi- Toh ab main kya karu? Meri gaadi toh hai nahi._

_Abhi- Mommy, aap hamare saath dinner kha kar jaaho na. Papa aapko chod denge._

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi beta. Mujhe jaana hoga._

_Sachin- Abhi sach keh raha hai Purvi. Main tumhe dinner ke bad chod dunga. Lekin abhi aaho._

_Purvi- Lekin sir..._

_Sachin- Abhi ke liye._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe hamesha Abhi ke liye keh kar rok nahi sakte._

_Abhi- Agar aap mere liye nahi ruk sakti toh Papa ke liye._

_Purvi- Main ruk rahi hoon toh sirf, sirf, aur sirf Abhi ke liye._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_**Three of them came and sat on the sofa.**  
_

_Purvi- Main ruk toh gayi dinner ke liye, lekin dinner banayega kaun? And i am sure ki sir toh khana banana nahi jaante._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan. Agar tumhe mujh per yakin nahi hai toh apne bete se puchlo._

_Purvi- Abhi, kya tumhare Papa khana banana jaante hain?_

_Abhi- Haan Mommy. Papa, bahut accha khana banate hain._

_Purvi- Agar tum keh rahe ho toh thik hai, lekin mujhe abhi bhi yakin nahi ho raha._

_Sachin- Tumhe yakin nahi hota na toh thik hai. Aaj tum mera haath ka khana kha kar jaaho._

_Purvo- Thik hai._

**_Sachin went to kitchen and Purvi and Abhimanyu smiled._**

**_In Kitchen_**

_Sachin- Kaka, aaj khana main banahunga._

_Kaka- Kaisi baat kar rahe ho beta? Mere hote huye tumhe khana banaye ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Zoroorat hai Kaka. Aaj mujhe kisi ko khana banake dikhana hai._

_Kaka- Kisse?_

_Sachin- Purvi ko._

_Kaka- Accha thik hai._

_Sachin Aap aaram kijiye._

_Kaka- Thik hai._

**_Kaka went to sitting room and Purvi smiled seeing him._**

_Kaka- Beti kya tumne hi Sachin ko khana banaye ke liye bola hai?_

_Purvi- Maine nahi bola tha, woh khud mujhe dekha ne ke liye gaye hain. Ab aap hi dekhiye, aap hamesha khana banate hain aur Abhimanyu ka khayal bhi rakte hain aur woh kya karte hain? Bureau se aate honge aur khana khake so jaate honge. Woh khabhi khana nahi banate toh maine socha ki aaj unke haath ka khana kha kar jaahu._

_Kaka- Tum usse jitna bura samajti hona woh utna bura hai nahi._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Kaka. Sachin sir, bure nahi balki bahut acche insaan hain. Aur tabhi toh dekhiye na, dil per itna badha chot chupa kar bhi sabse saamne haste hain._

_Kaka- Haan beti._

_Abhi- Accha Mommy._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Abhi- Ek baat puchun?_

_Purvi- Pucho na?_

_Abhi- Kya aapko Papa acche lagte hain?_

_Purvi- Yeh kaisa sawal hai?_

_Abhi- Please batao na, main Papa ko nahi batauga._

_Purvi- Bas thoda sa._

_Abhi- Bas thoda?_

_Purvi- Acche hi hain... tumhare Papa._

_Abhi- Bas acche?_

_Purvi- Accha baba. Mujhe tumhare Papa bahut acche lagte hain. Ab toh hua na?_

_Abhi- Haan._

_**All of them smiled and after sometimes, the dinner became ready and all of them ate it. Purvi smiled looking at Sachin because the food was too tasty. After finishing the dinner, all came to sitting room.**  
_

_Sachin- Accha Purvi, tum ruko, main chabi le kar aata hoon._

_Purvi- OK sir._

_Abhi- Thodi der aur baitho na._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi Abhi, bahut raat ho gaya hai._

_Abhi- Abhi toh mujhe aapko apna kamra bhi dikhana hai._

_Sachin- Abhimanyu!_

**_Abhimanyu went to sofa and sat with sad face. Both SachVi looked at each other while shaking their heads. Both of them went and sat beside him._**

_Purvi- Please dukhi mat ho. Main kabhi aur dekh laungi._

_Sachin- Haan haan Abhi. Aur hum saath mein sote hain na toh main bhi Purvi ko apna kamra dekha na chahta hoon, lekin abhi nahi._

_Abhi- Mujhe abhi dekha na hai._

_Sachin- Beta zid nahi karte._

_Abhi- Main aapse baat hi nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Chalo, mujhe apna aur Papa ka kamra dekhao._

_Abhi- Haan haan chalo._

**_Abhimanyu pulled Purvi to Sachin's room as they both sleep together._**

**_In Sachin's Room_**

**_They entered the room and Purvi smiled seeing the room. It was so clean. Most of the men or boys' room always get messed up, but Sachin's room was just too clean._**

_Purvi- Yeh tumhare Papa ka room hai?_

_Abhi- Haan. Accha hai na?_

_Purvi- Bahut accha hai._

_Abhi- Mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh tum so jaaho, main chalti hoon._

_Abhi- Mujhe sula kar jaaho na._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Abhi- Please._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Both of them laid on the bad and Abhimanyu told Purvi to tell stories so she told him some stories and made him sleep. And she also fell asleep seeing him sleeping. On the other hand, Sachin was waiting for Purvi to came, but she didn't came._**

_Sachin- Yeh Purvi kaha reh gayi? Kahin so toh nahi gayi?_

_Kaka- Aati hi hogi beta._

_Sachin- Kaka, bahut raat ho chuki hai, ab aap so jaahiye. Mujhe bhi bahut neend aa rahi hai. Purvi ko dro__p karke aate hi so jaahunga. Aap jaahiye._

_Kaka- Thik hai beta. Khayal rakna._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_Kaka went from there and Sachin went to his room to check what is Purvi doing. He became shocked, when he saw her sleep peacefully with Abhimanyu._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh kya yaar? Main waha uska intazaar kar raha hoon aur yeh yaha aaram se so rahi hai. Aur dekho toh sahi aise so rahi hai, jaise apne ghar mein so rahi ho. Aaram se. Accha thik hai, yeh so gayi, lekin main kya karu? Mujhe kahin aur sone se acche se neend nahi aati. Dusra kamre mein sone kjosish karta hoon, arre nahi nahi. Mujhe Purvi per bharosa nahi hai. Kya pata raat mein Abhi ke saath kuch kar de. Oh god._

_**Thinking this he went to the sofa near the bed and sat. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but couldn't fell asleep. He spent 3 hours on the sofa, but still couldn't fell asleep. Then, he went to bathroom. After sometimes, he came out and went to bed. He forget about Purvi and slept beside Abhimanyu. Abhimanyu woke up and smiled seeing Sachin and Purvi beside him.**  
_

_Abhimanyu(praying)- Bhagwan, please inn dono ko ek saath rakna. Yeh dono ek saath bahut acche lagte hain. Please Bhagwan, mere Mommy Papa ko ek kardo._

**_After saying this, Abhimanyu slept with a smile._**

* * *

**_So how will SachVi react when they will come to know that they slept on the same bed? What will Abhimanyu do? What do you think will happen next?  
_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter guys? Do you like it or not? Please tell me about what do you think about the chapter. This chapter was not planned, but it just happen. I had not planned to make Purvi sleep there, but it just happen. PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_A big thanks to those who review. I was thinking not to continue the story as the number of reviews are really very low, but then i thought about those 11 people who reviewed. I am really very sad seeing number of reviews. And guys, if the story is boring then please tell me so i can decide what to do next. And i am still hoping to get more reviews on this chapter. Please guys, Please Review._**

**_A big thanks to- katiiy, 1211cid, crazyforpurvi, Ananya Gautam, duo angel, adk, CIDans, shilpa patte 1, esha, jatin and Guest._**

**_Adk- I hope now you know Sachin is Abhi's real father or not._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry for the mistakes and i hope you will like this chapter also.**_

* * *

_**Next morning**_

_**SachVi and Abhimanyu were in deep sleep, but the alarm rang. Purvi covered her ears with her hands and again slept, but Sachin called Abhimanyu with closed eyes in sleep.**_

_Sachin(with closed eyes)- Abhi, utho beta. _

**_Abhimanyu woke up and looked at both SachVi._**

_Abhi- Lagta hai abhi tak inn dono ne ek dusre ko dekha nahi hai. _

_**Abhimanyu silently get up and went to bathroom. And Sachin moved close to Purvi thinking it's Abhimanyu. And his eyes were still closed as he had slept late night. He placed his hand on her hair and became confused.**  
_

_Sachin- Arre Abhi, tumhare baal ek raat mein hi itne lambe kaise ho gaye?_

**_Sachin opened his eyes and looked at Purvi. He was completely shocked seeing her there and remembered the night. Just then, Purvi took his hand from her hair and held it tightly and slept again. Sachin became so confused that he was not being able to thinking what to do. He tried to remove his hand so Purvi woke up and looked at him. She was completely shocked seeing Sachin that close to her. She screamed, but Sachin put his hand on her mouth. Both of them looked at each other and both were surprised. After sometimes, he removed his hand and she get up. Sachin also get up and both looked at each other._**

_Purvi- Aap... Aap mere saath kya kar rahe the?_

**_Sachin became confused by her question._**

_Sachin- Kya kar raha tha ka matlab kya hai tumhara? Mujhe laga ki Abhi hai._

_Purvi- Aapko ek ladki ki mein aur ek bache mein fark nahi dikhai deta?_

_Sachin- Galti tumhara hai meri nahi._

_Purvi- Accha? Maine kya kiya?_

_Sachin- Kya nahi kiya tumne? Main raat bhar tumhara intazaar karta raha aur tum yaha aa ke so gayi._

_Purvi- Main maanti hoon ki maine galti ki, lekin aapko issi bed per sone ki kya zaroorat thi. Aap kahin aur bhi toh so sakte the._

_Sachin- So sakta tha, lekin mujhe kahin aur acche se neend nahi aati. Main 3 ghante sofa per raha, lekin phir bhi tum nahi uthi aur main bahut thak gaya tha toh galti se mein bed per aa kar so gaya. Mujhe yaad hi nahi raha ki tum bed per ho._

_Purvi- Galti toh hum dono se huyi hai._

**_Just then, Abhimanyu came out of the bathroom while smiling and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Abhi- Good morning Papa, Good morning Mommy._

_SachVi- Good Morning Abhi._

_Abhi- Neend puri huyi?_

_Sachin- Abhimanyu..._

_Purvi- Accha abhi main chalti hoon varna main late ho jaahungi._

_Sachin- Nahi, rukko. Tumhare pas gaadi nahi hai aur itne subah subah tumhe taxi bhi nahi millegi toh tum 10 minute wait karo._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Abhi- Arre Mommy, 10 minutes mein Papa ready ho jaahenge toh woh aapke saath aapke ghaar jaahenge._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main 10 minutes wait karti hoon._

**_Sachin went to bathroom and Purvi and Abhimanyu went to sitting room. Kaka became confused seeing Purvi there._**

_Kaka- Arre beti tum ghar nahi gayi._

_Purvi- Kaka, woh main galti se yahi so gayi._

_Kaka- Accha? Lekin bechara Sachin toh raat bhar tumhara intazaar kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Haan Kaka, mujhe pata hai. _

_Kaka- Accha Abhimanyu beta, tumne naa liya na?_

_Abhi- Haan kaka._

_Kaka- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Arre Abhi, tum khud naate ho?_

_Abhi- Haan. Ab main bahut badha ho gaya hoon na toh main sab kuch khud hi karta hoon._

**_Kaka and Purvi smiled. After some minutes, Sachin came to sitting room._**

_Sachin- Chalo Purvi._

_Purvi- Arre breakfast toh kijiye._

_Sachin- Nahi, woh kya hai na agar main breakfast karne ke liye ruk gaya toh hum late ho jaahenge. _

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Abhi bhi bahut time hai._

_Sachin- Tum ladki wale ko makeup karne mein time lagta hai toh main nahi chahta ki hum aur bhi late ho jaa hain._

_Purvi- Main makeup nahi karti. _

_Sachin- Sab aise hi kehte hain, lekin karte zaroor hain. Ab bas chalo._

_Purvi- Koi baat nahi. Main ghar mein jab apne liye breakfast banaungi na toh main aapke liye bhi banaungi._

_Sachin- Woh sab chodo aur chalo._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_SachVi went and Kaka and Abhimanyu smiled seeing them._**

**_At Purvi's House_**

_Purvi- Sir, aap 10 minute wait kijiye, main ready ho ke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Jaldi jaho._

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

**_Purvi ran to her room and Sachin came and sat on couch. Purvi had said 10 minutes, but she didn't even came after 20 minutes._**

_Sachin- Yehi problem hai ladkiyon ki. !0 minutes kaha tha, lekin ab pura 20 minutes ho gaye magar abhi tak aayi nahi. _

**_Just then, Purvi came to him._**

_Sachin- Wow! Thank god, tum aa gayi._

_Purvi- Kyun? Maine itna zyada time bhi nahi lagaya hai._

_Sachin- Yeh toh sirf mujhe hi pata hai ki tumhe kitna waqt lagaya. Ab chalo._

_Purvi- Arre sir, abhi bhi ek ghanta hai. Aur waise bhi aap hamesha sabse pehle hote hain toh agar aap aaj thoda late bhi honge na toh koi aapko kuch nahi kahega._

_Sachin- Toh kya tum yeh chahti ho ki main aaj late ho jaahu?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Sir, aapne mere karan breasfast bhi nahi kiya aur mujhe bhi bhuk lag rahi hai toh hum breakfast kha kar jaate hain na please._

_Sachin- Nahi. Agar tumhe chalna hai toh chalo varna main jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Please sir._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Waise mujhe bhi bhuk toh lag rahi hai. Lekin jaldi karo._

_Purvi- !0 minute._

_Sachin- Jaldi._

**_Purvi ran to kitchen and after some minutes, the breakfast became ready so they ate the breakfast together and went to Bureau._**

_**In Bureau**_

_**SachVi entered the Bureau and Sachin was worried thinking he is late, but again they were the first.**_

_Sachin- Arre abhi tak koi aaya hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Dekha sir, maine kaha tha na aapse ki hum late nahi honge._

_Sachin- Hmmm..._

**_Just then, Duo and ACP entered and SachVi wished them good morning. And ACP came to SachVi and they became worried thinking maybe they have done something wrong._**

_Sachin- Sir, aap..._

_ACP- Mujhe tum dono ko kuch kehna hai._

_Purvi- Boliye na sir._

_ACP- Tum dono ko aaj ek anathashram jaana hai._

_SachVi- Anathashram?_

_ACP- Haan. Khabar milla hai ki waha ke bachon ke zindagi khatre mein hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai sir, lekin kya aaj hi jaana hai?_

_ACP- Haan._

_Purvi- Kitne bhaje sir?_

_ACP- Aaj sham 5 baje. Waise chaho toh jaldi bhi jaa sakte ho, lekin 5 baje tak tum dono ko yaha se chalna padega._

_SachVi- OK sir._

_ACP- Sachin, main tumhe map de dunga aur haan tum dono lunch ke bad ghar jaa kar packing karna._

_Sachin- Kitne dino ke liye jaana hoga sir._

_ACP- Pata nahi Sachin. You have be ready._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_ACP went to his cabin and SachVi looked at each other. And Duo became confused as ACP had not told them anything about the Orphanage. Duo went to ACP's cabin to ask what is going on._**

**_In ACP's Cabin_**

_ACP- Arre Daya Abhijeet, aaho._

_Daya- Sir, yeh anathashram ka kya chakkar hai? Aapne hama toh bata nahi tha._

_ACP- Haan Daya. Kal Abhimanyu ke party mein jo hua usse dekh kar mere dimag mein ek idea aaya hai._

_Abhijeet- Kaisa idea sir?_

_ACP- Jab maine Sachin, Purvi aur Abhimanyu ko dekha toh mujhe laga ki yeh ek perfect family ho sakti hai._

_Daya- Matlab , main kuch samja nahi sir._

_ACP- Matlab yeh ki agar Sachin aur Purvi ki shaadi ho jaati hai toh Abhimanyu ko Maa ka pyaar millega aur waise bhi Abhimanyu already Purvi ko apni Mommy maanta hai. _

_Abhijeet- Sir, please khul ke bataiye._

_ACP- Abhijeet, yeh jo anathashram ki baat maine ki woh sab maine Sachin aur Purvi ko saath rakne ke liye ki hai. Anathashram mein koi problem nahi hai._

_Daya- Lekin aap Sachin aur Purvi ko saath rakna kyun chahte hain?_

_ACP- Agar Sachin aur Purvi saath rahenge toh dheere dheere unn dono ko ek dusre se pyaar ho jaayega. Aur jab pyaar hoga toh shaadi bhi hogi. Aur shaadi se sab ko faida hogi._

_Abhijeet- Woh kaise?_

_ACP- Agar Sachin Purvi shaadi karte hain toh Sachin ki zindagi mein adura pan jo hai woh puri ho jaahegi aur Purvi ko bhi accha jeevan saathi millega aur rahi baat Abhimanyu ki toh usse bhi Maa ka pyaar millega._

_Daya- Wow sir! Aapne toh bahut accha idea socha hai. Humne toh kabhi aisa socha hi nahi tha._

_ACP- Plan accha hai na?_

_Abhijeet- Haan sir. Plan bahut accha hai._

_ACP- Accha, abhi tum dono jaho. _

_Duo- Ji sir._

**_Duo went outside and smiled seeing SachVi. After lunch, ACP gave Sachin the map and SachVi went home for the packing. As Purvi didn't had car, Sachin dropped her._**

**_Outside Purvi's House_**

_Sachin- Accha suno Purvi._

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- ACP sir ne 5 bhaje kaha hai, lekin main thodi jaldi aahunga toh tum ready rehna._

_Purvi- Thik hai sir._

_Sachin- Aur haan. Acche se kha lena._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre, main nahi chahta ki raste per tum mujhe yeh kaho ki mujhe bhuk lagi hai, mujhe yeh khana hai, woh khana hai._

_Purvi(smiling)- Sir, aap cinta mat kijiye._

_Sachin- Accha bye. Ready kehna._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Sachin went to his house and Purvi entered her house while smiling. _**

**_After Some Hours, At Sachin's House_**

**_Sachin was doing his packing and Abhimanyu came from the school._**

_Sachin- Arre Abhi, tum aa gaye?_

_Abhi- Haan Papa. Lekin aap packing kyun kar rahe ho? Mujhe chod kar kahin jaa rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe chod kar kahin nahi jaa raha hoon._

_Abhi- Toh yeh packing kiske liye?_

_Sachin- Abhi, mujhe na kuch dino ke liye kahin aur jaana hoga._

_Abhi- Nahi. Aap mat jaaho na please._

_Sachin- Mujhe jaana hoga Abhi. Lekin tum good boy hona?_

_**Abhimanyu shook his head and Sachin smiled.**_

_Sachin- Aur haan, kaka ko satana mat._

_Abhi- Lekin Papa, Mommy toh yaha aake mere saath reh sakti hai na?_

_Sachin- Nahi Abhi. Tumhari Mommy bhi mere saath jaa rahi hai._

**_Abhimanyu smiled hearing that._**

_Abhi- Mommy aur aap saath saath jaa rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Abhi- Thik hai Papa. Main yaha Kaka ke saath rahunga aur unhe sataunga bhi nahi. Aap jaaho._

**_Sachin smiled, but became confused seeing him that happy, when he was very sad a second ago._**

**_At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi was packing her clothes, but she was not happy._**

_Purvi- Pata nahi kya soch kar ACP sir ne uss khadus ke saath mujhe bheja hai. Waise woh itna bhi khadus nahi hai. Haan, thode different hai, lekin itna bhi bura nahi hai. Sach kahu toh mujhe pata hi nahi hai ki woh kaisa insaan hai. I mean, kabhi sweet sa act karta hai aur kabhi ek dam khadus sa. Any ways, jaldi se packing karti hoon kya pata woh abhi aa jaaye._

_**Saying this, she packed her clothes. **  
_

_**At Sachin's House**_

_**Sachin became all ready to go and came to Kaka with Abhimanyu,**_

_Sachin- Kaka, mujhe kehne ki zaroorat toh nahi hai, lekin phir bhi iska khayal rakna. _

_Kaka- Tum chinta mat karo beta. Main Abhimanyu ka khayal rakunga._

_Abhi- Papa, please jaldi aana._

_Sachin- Thik hai Abhi. Main jaldi aane ki koshish karunga._

_Abhi- Thik hai._

**_Sachin kissed on Abhi's forehead and went to Purvi's house. After some minutes, he reached her house and belled the ring, she came and opened the door._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap itni jaldi aa gaye._

_Sachin- Kyun? Tum abhi tak ready nahi ho kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Main ready hoon._

_Sachin- Toh aaho, chalte hain._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Purvi brought a big luggage and Sachin looked at her confusingly._**

_Purvi- Chaliye sir._

_Sachin- Yeh kya hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sir, yeh sirf dekhne mein hi badha hai. Kuch nahi hai, bas mere kapde hain._

_Sachin- Aisa lagta hai jaise tum apni puri zindagi ke liye apna samaan lai ho. I mean just look at it. Main pura zindagi tumhare saath nahi reh sakta._

_Purvi- Sir, aap kuch zyada hi over react kar rahe hain. Bas kuch kapde aur ladies ke private samaan hain._

_Sachin- Private samaan matlab?_

_Purvi- Aap Saachi ke saath reh kar bhi mujhse puch rahe hain ki private samaan ka matlab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe pata hai. Main bas aise hi keh raha tha._

_Purvi- Accha toh ab chaliye._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Purvi locked the house and put the luggage into the car and they both sat on the car._**

_Sachin- Accha Purvi, tum map dekh kar mujhe rasta batao. Thik hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai sir. Lekin sir, rasta kitna lamba hai?_

_Sachin- Map ko dekh kar lagta hai ki shayad 2-3 ghante lagenge._

_Purvi- 2-3 ghante?_

_Sachin- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi sir. Bas aise hi. _

_Sachin- Accha yeh lo._

**_Sachin gave Purvi the map and they drove to the **_Orphanage. Sachin was driving and Purvi was telling him the direction, but she was being bored as there was not any music._**_**

__Purvi- Sir, main songs lagau?__

__Sachin- Kyun?__

__Purvi- Main bored ho rahi hoon.__

__Sachin- Nahi. Drive karte waqt gana sunne se concentration hil jaata hai. Aur main nahi chahta ki yaha koi accident ho.__

__Purvi- Please sir.__

__Sachin- Nahi.__

__Purvi- Sir, mujhe neend aa rahi hai.__

__Sachin- Toh?__

__Purvi- Toh kya? Agar main so gayi toh yeh map kaun dekhega?__

__Sachin- Toh tum kya chahti ho ki main gana lagau?__

__Purvi- Ji.__

__Sachin- Oh god Purvi. Pata nahi Abhi ne tum mein aisa kya dekh kar tumhe Mommy kaha hai. Tum toh bachi jaisi ho.__

__Purvi- Sir, please gana play kariye na.__

**__Sachin looked at her in surprise and played the song. Purvi smiled and Sachin continued to drive. After driving a while, the tire on the car got punctured. Sachin looked at Purvi, who was lost in music. He stopped the car so Purvi looked at him.__**

__Purvi- Kya hua sir?__

__Sachin- Gaadi ka tire puncture ho gaya hai.__

__Purvi- Kya? Ab hum kaise jaahenge?__

__Sachin- Paidal jaana hoga.__

__Purvi- Kya? Nahi nahi sir. Main chal nahi sakti.__

__Sachin- Hadh hai yaar. Tum ek CID officer ho kar aisi baatein kar rahi ho. __

__Purvi- Accha thik hai. Lekin sir, abhi bhi ek ghanta aur shayad 2 ghanta baaki hai. Toh kya hum 1-2 ghante chalke jaahenge?__

__Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata. Agar raste mein taxi milli toh taxi se jaahenge aur agar nahi milli toh...__

__Purvi- Sir, thodi der rukte hain na. Shayad koi hama lift de.__

__Sachin- Raat hone wali hai Purvi. Aur yeh rasta jungle ke bich mein hai. Agar main akele hota toh ruk jaata, lekin mere saath tum bhi ho aur main nahi chahta ki tumhe kuch bhi ho.__

__Purvi- Aisa kyun?__

__Sachin- Kyun kya? Agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh main sabko kya bataunga? Aur kaash karke Abhi ko.__

__Purvi- Accha thik hai chaliye.__

**__They both came out of the car. Sachin just had a bag so it was easy for him to carry, but Purvi had a big **_luggage. Purvi took it out of the car and Sachin smiled seeing her. Sachin locked the car and they started to walk, but Purvi was having problems with the l**_uggage. And Sachin was smiling more seeing that. Purvi saw him smiling so she showed him her fake anger._**_**__**

____Purvi- Yaha mujhe itni problem hai aur aap muskura rahe hain?____

____Sachin- Toh kya karu? Tumne khud laya hai yeh.____

____Purvi- Mujhe thodi na pata tha ki yeh sab hoga.____

____Sachin- Accha ek kaam karte hain.____

____Purvi- Kya?____

____Sachin- Main tumhara_ luggage samalta hoon, tum mera bag ko samalo. Mera bag mein tumhara jitne kapde aur orivate samaan nahi hain._____

_____Purvi- Accha thik hai. Thank you._____

**_____Purvi smiled and gave him the_____**_____ **_luggage and he gave her his bag. _**_____

___Purvi- Thank you sir.___

___Sachin- It's OK. Aur waise bhi bechari ladki ke madat karke se mujhe punya hi millega hai.___

___Purvi- Accha... Kya? Main bechari?___

___Sachin- Haan.___

___Purvi- Aapko main bechari ladki lagti hoon?___

___Sachin- Maine aisa kab kaha?___

___Purvi- Mujhe luggage samal ne mein problem ho rahi hai, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki main bechari hoon. Dijiye mera luggage.  
___

___Sachin- Arre tum toh gussa ho gayi. Main toh bas aise hi keh raha tha.___

___Purvi- Jaldi dijiye.___

**___Sachin gave her the luggage and she threw his bag on him. He smiled and Purvi really became angry. They walked almost an hour and Purvi really became tired and it also became night and there were still in the jungle. She sat on the rock and Sachin sat near her.___**

___Sachin- Kya hua?___

___Purvi- Thak gayi. Aur sir, mujhe bhuk bhi lag rahi hai.___

___Sachin- Toh main yaha jungle se kya lahu? Tumhare pas itne samaan hain toh tum khane ke liye bhi kuch layi hi hoga na?___

___Purvi- Nahi sir. Khane ke liye kuch nahi hai. Main bhul gayi.___

___Sachin- Wow! How smart you are? Yeh jalte huye ki raste lamba hai, tum khane ki chiz lana bhul gayi.___

___Purvi- Ab jab bhul gayi hoon toh aap mujhe daat kyun rahe hain?___

___Sachin- Any ways, tum yahi rehna main dekhta hoon. Shayad mil jaaye.___

___Purvi- Ji.___

___Sachin- Kahin mat jaana. Agar tum gum ho gayi toh main tumhe dund nahi paahunga.___

___Purvi- Kahin nahi jaahungi. Per aap please jaldi aana, mujhe raat mein darr lagta hai.___

___Sachin(smiling)- Thik hai.___

**___Sachin went inside the jungle and Purvi became worried thinking what if someone came and do her something. She is a cop, but still a girl. After some minutes, some drunken men came and Purvi looked for Sachin, but he was not there yet. The men were coming toward her and she was trying to move back.___**

___Purvi(thinking)- Nahi Purvi. Tum aise piche hat nahi sakti. Tu ek CID officer hai. Tujhe aise piche hatna shobha nahi deta. Tu kar sakti hai aur tujhe karna hi hoga. You can do it Purvi.___

**___She stood there being confident and the men came to her.___**

___Man1- Arre yeh kya? Ek haseena bich jungle mein aur woh bhi akele.___

___Man2- Haan bhai. Lagta hai aaj mauka hai.___

___Purvi- Dekho dur rahe mujhse. Agar mere karib bhi aaye na toh tum soch bhi nahi sakte ki main kya kar sakti hoon.___

___Man3- Aisa kehne wali bahut dekhe hain humne. Aaj toh tu hamari hi hai.___

**___The man moved to her and tried to touch her, but she slapped him tightly and all the men became angry. ___**

___Man3- Tune hama thappad mara? Tu jaanti nahi hai ki hum kaun hain.___

___Purvi- Tum jo bhi ho, lekin abhi yaha se jaaho varna tumhara woh hal hoga jo tumne apne sapne mein bhi nahi socha hoga.___

___Man2(moving closer)- Kya kar legi tu?___

___Purvi- Main keh rahi hoon ki dur raho varna accha nahi hoga.___

___Man1- Chalo bhai. Shuru karte hain.___

___Purvi- Tum kuch nahi kar sakte.___

___Man3- Aaj tu dekh hum kya kar sakte hain aur kya nahi.___

**___The man held her hand and she tried to freed her hand, but the man was strong enough to stop her. The others man were coming closer so she kicked the third man and turned to others. The fight began and Purvi was trying her best to stopped them. After a while, the first man took out a knife and Purvi became shocked. She was both tired and hungry so she was becoming weak every movement. She looked for Sachin, but he was not there yet. Just then, the second man kicked her on her stomach so she fell on the ground. Meanwhile, Sachin came with fruits on his hand, but became shocked seeing the scene. The man was about to attack Purvi, but Sachin ran to him and he held the knife. Purvi smiled, but the knife cut Sachin's hand. Purvi was just under his hand so the blood fell on her face. She became shocked seeing his blood on her forehead, but it was not the right time to react. ___**

___Man2- Bhai, lagta hai yeh iska woh hai. Chalo yaha se. ___

**___The man pulled the knife from Sachin's hand so it cut his hand more. Sachin tried to fight with the drunken men, but Purvi stopped him as she didn't want him to get more hurt. Purvi got up and the men went from there. Sachin turned to Purvi, but she just hugged him tightly. He became shocked and hardly wrapped his one arm around her and he putted his another hand on her head. Purvi realized that she is hugging him so she separated and looked at him, but his arm was still around her. Sachin became shocked seeing the blood her face.___**

___Sachin- Arre Purvi, tumhe chot lagi hai?___

**___Purvi just looked at him and he made her sat on the rock and he sat near her.___**

___Sachin- Aise kya dekh rahi ho? Yeh chot lagi kaise, i mean...___

___Purvi(holding his hand)- Sir, chot mujhe nahi aapko lagi hai.___

___Sachin- Matlab mera khoon tumhare chehre per...?___

___Purvi- Ji sir.___

___Sachin- Yaar, yeh toh bahut galat hua. Yeh toh bilkul bhi accha nahi hua.___

___Purvi- Ek minute.___

**___Purvi went to her luggage and brought a first aid kit and Sachin looked at her surprisingly.___**

___Sachin- Tum first aid kit bhi le kar aayi ho?___

___Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya? Hum CID officers hain. Hama kabhi bhi chot lag sakti hai. ___

___**Sachin just smiled and Purvi applied the medicine and Sachin was just looking at her. After doing all that, Purvi looked at Sachin and became confused seeing him looking at her.**___

___Purvi- Aise kya dekh rahe hain aap?  
___

___Sachin- Nahi. Kuch nahi. Accha ek kaam karte hain. Yaha pas mein hi ek nadi hai, hum waha chalte hain.___

___Purvi- Kyun?___

___Sachin- Kyun? Kya tumhe yeh khoon dhone nahi hain?___

___Purvi- Accha thik hai. Chaliye.___

**___SachVi went to the river, which was a five minutes from where they were. They first decided to drink the water and Purvi drank the water, but Sachin was having problem as he couldn't use his right hand. And he was having problem with left hand.___**

___Sachin- Purvi...___

___Purvi- Ji.___

___Sachin- Yaar dekhona, mujhe pani peena hai, lekin main pee nahi paa raha hoon.___

___Purvi- Koi baat nahi sir. Ek minute.___

**___Purvi took water on hand and turned to Sachin.___**

___Purvi- Ab pee lijiye.___

___Sachin- Aise?___

___Purvi- Haan aise.___

___Sachin- Thik hai.___

**___Sachin drank the water from her hand and Purvi looked at him, when his lips touched her hand.___**

___Sachin- Thank you.___

___Purvi- Sir, ab chalte hain. Agar kisi ne hamara samaan chura liya toh hum kya karenge.___

___Sachin- Purvi, kuch nahi hoga. Yaha itne raat mein kaun aayega tumhare samaan chorane.___

___Purvi- Agar woh gunde phir aa gaye toh?___

___Sachin- Nahi aayenge.___

___Purvi- Lekin phir bhi chalte hain. ___

___Sachin- Chalo.___

___**They again went back to the road, but there was no one and her luggage and his bag was there.**  
___

___Sachin- Dekha, maine kaha tha na ki tumhara samaan chorne koi nahi aayega.___

___Purvi- Haan toh thik hai na. Waise aap kuch le kar aaye the ya bas khali haath aaye the?___

___Sachin- Woh fruits aaya tha.___

___Purvi- Toh kaha hain?___

**___Sachin pointed toward the fruits and Purvi got them and came to him. She sat down and started eating and Sachin became shocked.___**

___Sachin- Ohh hello Madam. Yeh phal main le kar aaya tha toh tum akele kha kaise sakti ho?___

___Purvi- Toh baithiye na, saath mein khate hain.___

___**Sachin sat near her and she gave him an apple that she was eating.**  
___

___Sachin- Main kisi ka jhoota nahi khata.___

___Purvi- Kya sir aap bhi? Bas kha lijiye na.___

___Sachin- Mujhe woh dusra do.___

___Purvi- Thik hai.___

**___Purvi gave him an another apple and they both ate the fruits together.___**

___Purvi- Thank god ki aapko yeh phal mil gaye varna main toh bhuk ke maare marr hi jaati.___

___Sachin- Yeh kya baat huyi Purvi? Tum mujhe chod ke jaane ki baat kar rahi ho?___

___Purvi- Kya matlab?___

___Sachin- Matlab yeh ki agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh main akele hota na. Toh mujhe yaha pani kaun pee lata?___

**___Both of them smiled.___**

___Purvi- Accha sir, aapko neend nahi aa rahi kya?___

___Sachin- Aa rahi hai, lekin hum yaha toh nahi so sakte. Road ke bich mein.___

___Purvi- Toh phir kya kare?___

___Sachin- Chalte hain.___

___Purvi- Kaha?___

___Sachin- Anathashram aur kaha?___

___Purvi- Paidal?___

___Sachin- Haan toh kya main tumhe utha ke le jaahu.___

___Purvi- Accha thik hai. Chaliye. Per deere se haan, main jaldi chal nahi sakti.___

___Sachin- Haan haan kyun nahi? Hamare pas toh puri zindagi hai saath chalne ke liye.___

**___Purvi gave him a look and they started walking slowly. After walking half an hour, they passed the jungle and Purvi saw a hut.___**

_Purvi- Sir, woh dekhiye. Ek chota sa ghar._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh kya? Hum waha chalte hain._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyun kya? Ho sakta hai ki waha ke log hama rehne ke liye thoda jagah de._

_Sachin- Haan chalo._

**_They went to the hut and a woman came out._**

_Woman- Kaun ho tum dono?_

_Purvi- Kya hama aaj raat ke liye yaha thoda jagah mil sakta hai?_

_Woman- Kehte hain ki raat mein aaye maimaan bhagwan ke rup hote hain. Thik hai andar aaho._

**_SachVi smiled and went inside._**

_Woman- Tum dono itni raat ko yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Darasal didi, hum kuch kaam se aaye the, lekin raste main gaadi kharab ho gayi toh hama aise paidal chalna padha._

_Purvi- Ji. Waise kya aap yaha akele rehti hain?_

_Woman- Nahi. Woh mera beta mere saath hai, abhi so raha hai. Waise tumhare aanokon ko dekh kar lagta hai tum dono ko neend aa rahi hai._

_Purvi- Ji, bahut neend aa rahi hai._

___Woman- Main abhi aayi.___

**___The woman went from there and SachVi smiled.___**

___Purvi- Kitni acchi hain na yeh didi?___

___Sachin- Hain toh sahi. ___

**___After some minutes, the woman came.___**

___Woman- Maine sab kuch kar diya hai. Tum dono jaa ke so jaaho.___

___SachVi- Saath saath?___

___Woman- Haan. Tum dono pati patni hona toh kya parishani hai?___

___Sachin- Ji, didi woh hum...___

___Purvi- Ji didi. Hum pati patni hain.___

**___Sachin looked at Purvi while being surprised. The woman showed them a bed which was made of bamboo. Purvi pulled Sachin toward the bed and the woman went to sleep while smiling.___**

___Sachin- Yeh sab kya hai? Tum kar kya rahi ho?___

___Purvi- Sir, mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai, abhi main so rahi hoon. Aap apni baatein kal tak ke liye pause kariye.___

___Sachin- Tumne kyun kaha ki hum pati patni hain?___

___Purvi- Sir, agar main yeh nahi kehti toh shayad hum mein se ek ko sone ke liye jagah hi nahi milta. Aur aapne dekhana ki yeh ghar kitna chota hai.___

___Sachin- Toh ab tum yeh chahti ho ki hum saath mein sohe right?___

___Purvi- Excause me. Main yaha aapke saath sone nahi aayi hoon.___

___Sachin- Purvi tum?___

___Purvi- Main kya?___

___Sachin- Tum so jaaho.___

___Purvi- Kya?___

___Sachin- Purvi, agar hum ek minute aur aise laddai karte rahe na toh uss didi ko pata chalega aur woh hama yaha rehne nahi denge. Aur main tumhare saath itni raat ko chal nahi sakta.___

___Purvi- Main toh so jaahungi, lekin aap kya karenge?___

___Sachin- Main yaha niche baithunga aur kya karunga?___

___Purvi- Sir, aapko chot bhi lagi hai toh aap upar so jaahiye, main baithti hoon.___

___Sachin- Ab tum phir se shuru mat ho jaaho. Aur waise tumhe meri itni chinta kyun ho rahi hai?___

___Purvi- Woh... Kuch nahi. Main so rahi hoon.___

___**She slept on bamboo's bed and Sachin sat down on the ground. Showly, Sachin fell asleep as he had not slept nicely the late night and Purvi looked at him with one eye. She smiled, but then saw that he was about to fall on the ground so she got up and placed her hand on his head and sat beside him. She placed his head on her shoulder and her head on his and both of them slept. After sometimes, the woman came to ask if they are hungry, but became confused seeing them sleeping like that. She was confused, but smiled seeing them and went from there.**___

* * *

___**So again how will SachVi react the next morning? Will ACP be success in making SachVi fall in love? What is going to happen next?  
**___

___**A/N- So how was the chapter guys? I just hope that you all liked it. Sorry if i bored or confused you. This chapter is long so i hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW.**___

___**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**___

___**A big thanks to- dareya chk, CIDans, Shrestha, Ananya Gautam, piu, katiiy, adk, crazyforpurvi, esha, Kaamini, rajvi fan 2, 1211cid and Guest.**___

___**Thanks a lot to all of you for supporting me. Really, guys if you all wouldn't review then, i wouldn't continue the story and the story would always be in my mind. And i wouldn't be able to share it with all of you. So thank you very much guys.**___


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thank you very much to those who reviewed. Sorry for spelling mistakes.  
**_

* * *

_**At 1 AM, Sachin woke up and became shocked seeing Purvi sleeping like that. Purvi also woke up and looked at him.**_

_Sachin- Putvi, tum yaha niche kaise? I mean tum toh uppar soyi thi na?_

_Purvi- Kya yaar? Itni raat ko uth kar aap mujhse yeh puch rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyunki tum uppar soyi thi toh yaha mere saath kaise chipak ke sone ka kya matlab hai?_

_Purvi- Excause me. Main aapke saath chipak na nahi chahti OK? Woh aap girne wale the toh main aa kar yaha baith gayi aur aankh lag gayi toh iss mein meri koi galti nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Ji haan. Aur aapko kya lagta hai ki main aapke saath chipak na chahti hoon?_

_Sachin- Maybe, i don't know._

_Purvi- Oh hello. Mere piche hazaron ladke bhagte hain. Aur aapko lagta hai ki main aapke saath...?_

_Sachin- Arre agar tumhare piche hazaron bhagte hain toh mere piche bhi lakhon ladkiyan bhagti hain._

_Purvi- Actually, sirf aapko yeh lagta hai. Sach toh yeh hai ki aapke piche koi nahi bhagta._

_Sachin- Any ways, ab uppar jaa kar so jaaho. Subah yeh mat kehna ki meri wajase tumhari neend puri nahi huyi._

_Purvi- Jaa rahi hoon main, aapko kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

**_Purvi get up from the ground and slept on the bed. And they again fell asleep, but Sachin was on ground and Purvi on the bed. Next morning, Purvi was turning her side so she could sleep better, but she fell on Sachin, who was sitting beside the bed. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Tum, kar kya rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sorry sir, woh galti se gir gayi._

_Sachin- Kya? Tum uppar se gir gayi._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Sachin started laughing and Purvi looked at him with confused look._**

_Purvi- Iss mein hasne wali kya baat hai sir? Aap dekh sakte hain ki yeh bed kitna chota hai,_

_Sachin(controlling laughter)- Chota? Lekin yaha do insaan so sakta hain, lekin phir bhi tum gir gayi. How funny is that Purvi?_

_Purvi- It's not funny. Aur aap hasna band kariye. Chalna nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Haan, ab main serious hoon. Chalo. Chalte hain._

_Purvi- Pehle uthiye toh sahi._

_Sachin- Pehle tum mere uppar se hatogi tabhi toh main uth pahunga na?_

_Purvi- Sorry._

**_Purvi get up and gave her hand so he can get up. He gave his hand smiling and he also get up. They picked their things and came outside the room and saw the woman with a little boy._**

_Woman- Arre, tum dono itni jaldi uth gaye?_

_Sachin- Ji Didi._

_Purvi- Didi, woh hama aaj bahut zaroori kaam karna hai toh hama abhi chalna chahiye._

_Woman- Thik hai, lekin chay toh pi kar jaaho._

_Sachin- Nahi Didi. Waise kya aap hamari ek aur madat karengi?_

_Woman- Ab jab tumne mujhe Didi kaha hi hai toh puchne ki kya zaoorat hai?_

**_SachVi smiled while as the woman._**

_Sachin- Yaha ek anathashram hai, kya aap jaanti hai uske bare mein?_

_Woman- Haan, ek hai toh sahi. _

_Purvi- Yaha se kitna waqt lagega uss anathashram tak?_

_Woman- Paidal karib 45 minutes lagega._

_Purvi- Kya? 45?_

_Woman- Haan, lekin kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi Didi. Dhanyabad, uss sabke liye jo aapke hamare liye kiya._

_Woman- Koi baat nahi Bhai. _

_Sachin- Bhai?_

_Woman- Haan. Tumne mujhe Didi kaha hai na?_

_Sachin- Ji. Waise mere koi behan nahi hai, lekin aaj mujhe ek behan bhi mil gayi._

**_Purvi and the woman smiled, but tears came into Sachin's eyes. Purvi saw that and placed her hand on his shoulder._**

_Purvi- Accha Didi, ab hum chalte hain._

_Woman- Thik hai. Kabhi mauka mille toh zaroor aana._

_Sachin- Ji zaroor._

**_SachVi said bye to the woman and the little boy and went from there. After walking a little, they reached the main road._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Ab toh subah ho gayi hai. Hum thodi der rokte hain na, ho sakta hai ki koi hama lift de._

_Sachin- Arre ab bas adha ghanta hi hai._

_Purvi- Adha ghanta bhi bahut hota hai sir._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Koshish karo, shayad koi hama lift de._

_**A car came and Purvi tried to stopped the car, but it didn't stopped. Sachin was smiling seeing that. She tried 3 cars, but it's useless. So, she came to Sachin.**_

_Purvi- __Sir, koi gaadi rok hi nahi raha hai._

_Sachin- Ek aur try karo._

_Purvi- Nahi. Main aur nahi kar sakti. Aap try kariye na please._

_Sachin- Dekho yeh mujhse nahi hoga. _

_Purvi- Please sir._

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Please, please, please._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Ek baar try karta hoon._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_Sachin tried to stop a car, but it also became useless. And Sachin came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Dekho Purvi, paidal hi thik hai. Lift ke chakkar mein hum aur bhi late ho rahe hain. ACP sir ne hama bahut yakin se bheja hai. Hum koi bhi bache ki zindagi khatre mein nahi dal sakte._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon sir. Lekin ab ek aur try karte hain._

_Sachin- Accha? Taaki hum aur bhi late ho jaayen right?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir please._

_Sachin- Mere pas ek idea hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum pregnant ban jaaho._

_Purvi- Kya? Aap thik toh hain na sir? Kahin bukhar toh nahi hai?_

**_She touched his forehead and looked at him confusingly._**

_Purvi- Bukhar toh nahi hai, lekin lagta hai aapko kuch aur hi bimari hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, pehle meri baat toh puri suno. Main pregnant hona ka acting karne ke liye keh raha hoon._

_Purvi- Acting? Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Ab dekho. Hum dono ne try kar liya, lekin kisi ne hama lift nahi di toh ho sakta hai ki hamare acting karne se koi apni gaadi rok le._

_Purvi- Idea toh accha hai, lekin..._

_Sachin- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Ek gaadi aa rahi hai. Tumhe aisa act karna jaise tumhe pet mein bahut dard ho rahi ho._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre yaar. Bas karo na._

_Purvi- OK._

**_The car was coming toward them and Sachin held her into his arms. Purvi was totally surprised seeing that._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap yeh sab kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Focus on your acting._

**_Purvi shook her head and Sachin went on the middle on the road with Purvi into his arms. The driver stopped the car and came out._**

_Driver- Arre kya hua? Marna hai kya?_

_Sachin- Bhai shaab dekhiye na meri biwi pregnant hai aur usse bahut dard ho raha hai. Please hama lift de dijiye._

_Purvi- Haan haan. Please. Ahhhh..._

**_Driver went inside the car and asked his wife._**

_Driver- Shital, kya hum inhe lift de?_

_Shatal- Lekin hua kya hai Manav?_

_Manav- Uski biwi pregnant hai aur usse dard ho rahi hai.  
_

_Shatal- Accha toh jaldi bulao. Jaldi hospital le jaana hoga._

_Manav- Haan._

**_Manav came out of the car and Purvi was acting like she is in deep pain._**

_Manav- Accha jaldi aaho._

_Sachin- Ji. Thank you._

**_Sachin winked Purvi, which made her smiled. He took her to the car and made her sit and he brought their things and sat beside Purvi. _**

_Manav- Accha bhai shaab, yaha hospital kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Hospital?_

_Manav- Haan, woh hum yaha naye hain. Hama kuch pata nahi hai._

_Sachin- Hum bhi naye hain. Lekin aapko hospital ka kya karna hai? Aap toh thik hai na?_

_Shital- Arre aapki biwi ko hospital le jaana bahut zaroori hai. Pregnancy mein bahut problem ho sakti hai._

_Sachin- Accha, ek minute._

**_Sachin took out the map and gave it to Manav._**

_Manav- Map?_

_Sachin- Haan woh yaha per ek hospital hai. _

_Manav- Haan hai toh sahi. Lekin uss hospital toh shayad yaha se 15 minutes lagenge._

_Purvi- Koi baat nahi Bhaiya. Aap please jaldi kariye na._

_Manav- Thik hai._

**_Manav and Shital were worried and Manav drove to the hospital, which was 5 minutes from the **_Orphanage._** _**

__Purvi(in low voice)- Sir, i think humne jhut bol kar galat kiya. Yeh toh serious ho gaye.__

__Sachin(in low voice)- Haan Purvi.__

**__After 15 minutes, they reached the hospital and SachVi came out. Manav and Shital also came outside and Manav gave the map back to Sachin.__**

__Shital- Andar chalo.__

__Sachin- We are sorry.__

__Manav- Sorry? Kyun?__

__Sachin- Woh hama koi lift nahi de raha tha toh hama acting ki taaki koi hama lift de.__

__Shital- Matlab, woh pregnant, dard sab kuch...?__

__Purvi- Ji. Hama maaf kar dijiye.__

__Manav- Aap dono ne galat toh kiya hai, lekin humne maaf kar diya.__

__Sachin- Sach?__

__Shital- Haan, kyunki aap dono ne hama sach bataya. __

__Purvi- Thank you.__

__Manav- Haan, thik hai, lekin ab please aise jhut mat bolna.__

__Sachin- Ji. Hum kabhi juth nahi bolenge.__

__Shital- Accha toh aap dono asli mein jaana kaha chahte the?__

__Sachin- Hum jaaha jaana chahte hain woh yaha se 5 minutes hai toh aapko chinta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.__

__Manav- Accha, hum chalte hain.__

__SachVi- Thank you.__

**__Manav and Shital went and SachVi walked toward **_Orphanage._**__**

__**In **_Orphanage_****  
__

__****_SachVi entered the **_Orphanage and all the children ran to them. SachVi smiled seeing that and a woman also came to them._**_****__

____Woman- Tum dono Mumbai se hona?____

____SachVi- Ji.____

____Woman- Accha andar aaho.____

**____SachVi went inside and sat.____**

_Woman- ACP sir ne bataya tha mujhe ki tum dono aahoge, lekin itni der kaise ho gayi?_

_Sachin- Woh darasal, hamari gaadi ka tire mein problem ho gayi thi._

_Woman- Accha, tum mujhe pata batao, main thik karva dungi._

**_Sachin smiled and gave her the address, where their car was._**

_Woman- Accha, tum dono thak gaye hoge na toh tum dono aaram karo._

_Purvi- Sach kahu toh mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_Woman(smiling)- Koi baat nahi. Accha Durga, inn dono ko inka kamra dekhao._

_Durga- Ji._

**_Durga, the little girl showed SachVi their rooms. SachVi, both went to their rooms. Their rooms were close and the doors were in front each others. If both stand at the door, then they could see each other very while. After some minutes, they both came out of the room and Purvi smiled seeing Sachin, but Sachin went shocked and turned around._**

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh tumne kaise kapde pehnne hain?_

_Purvi- What do you mean? Aaj kal sab aise hi kapde pehnte hain._

**_Sachin turned around and looked at her with one eye. She had wore a short skirt._**

_Sachin- Purvi, andar chalo._

**_Sachin held her hand and took her inside her room._**

_Purvi- Sir, hua kya hai?_

_Sachin- Pehle apne aapko dekho. Yaha bachen rehte hain toh tum unke saamne yeh kapde pehn kar jaahogi?_

_Purvi- Kya burai hai iss mein?_

_Sachin- Burai? Iss mein accha hi kya hai? Dekho itna chota hai. Mujhe tumhe aise dakh kar sharm aa rahi hai toh kya tumhe koi fark nahi padta?_

_Purvi- Lekin aaj kal sab aise hi kapde pehnte hain._

_Sachin- Dekho Purvi, hum yaha apna kaam karne aaye hain naa ki koi masti mazak karne. Aur main nahi chahta ki tumhe iss halat mein koi dekhe. Arre tumhe toh bachon ko hamara religion shikha na chahiye. Aur agar tum khud hi aise kapde pehnnogi toh kal ke bache kaise kapde pehn henge. I hope you understand._

**_Sachin went outside and Purvi sat on the bed. The woman saw Sachin coming and stopped him._**

_Woman- Arre Sachin beta, Purvi kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Ji, woh aa rahi hai._

_Woman- Accha chalo. Main tumhe khana laga deti hoon._

_Sachin- Ji._

_**Sachin was about to sit, but then, realized that he left his phone in the room.**  
_

_Sachin- Aunty ji, shayad main apna phone kamre mein hi bhul gaya. Main le kar aata hoon._

_Woman- Arre pehle khake toh jaaho._

_Sachin- Nahi, koi zaroori phone bhi aa sakta hai._

_Woman- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin went back to his room and took his phone. He was about to come back to the dining room, but saw Purvi standing. Purvi smiled and Sachin became surprised. She had wore a blue salwar kameez. He went near her and looked at her from top to bottom. Purvi became confused seeing him like that. Just then, he moved more closed to her and her hair came to her face due to wind. He removed her hair from her face, while making her shivered. She looked at him and he moved more close to her. She became more confused, but he whispered into her ear._**

_Sachin(whispering)- Bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho tum._

**_Purvi turned her head to look at him, but he also moved his head so she accidentally kissed his cheek. Both of them looked at each other in surprised look. Just then, Sachin got a call from his house. He picked up the call, while looking at Purvi._**

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Hello._

_Abhi- Hello Papa._

_Sachin- Arre Abhi, kya kar rahe ho?_

**_Purvi looked at Sachin, hearing Abhimanyu's name._**

_Abhi- I miss you Papa._

_Sachin- I miss you too beta._

_Abhi- Mujhe toh lagta hai ki aap Mommy ke saath rehte rehte mujhe bhul hi gaye._

_Sachin- Nahi Abhi. Main tumhe kaise bhul sakta hoon? Tum aisa kyun soch rahe ho?_

_Abhi- Agar aap mujhse pyaar karte toh mujhe abhi tak phone kyun nahi kiya?_

_Sachin- Abhi, mujhe time hi nahi mila. Lekin main abhi karne hi wala tha._

_Abhi- Thik hai. Mommy aapke saath hain?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Abhi- Mujhe unse bhi baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Accha, ek minute._

**_Sachin went near Purvi and gave her the phone._**

_Purvi- Hello._

_Abhi- Mommy._

_Purvi- Haan beta, kaise ho tum?_

_Abhi- Thik hoon, lekin aap dono ko miss kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Hum bhi tumhe miss kar rahe hain._

_Abhi- Sachi?_

_Purvi- Muchi._

_Abhi- Accha Mommy, main abhi rakta hoon. Aaj Saturday hai na toh Kaka mujhe ghumaane le jaa rahe hain._

_Purvi- Accha? _

_Abhi- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha suno, Kaka ko parishan mat karna._

_Abhi- Thik hai Mommy, aap Papa ko bpl dena._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Abhi- Bye Mommy, enjoy with my Papa._

_Purvi- Abhi tum..._

_Abhi- Bye bye bye..._

**_Abhimanyu disconnected the call and Purvi turned to Sachin while smiling._**

_Sachin- Itna kyun muskura rahi ho? Kya kaha Abhi ne?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi woh bas yeh keh raha tha ki aaj woh Kaka ke saath kahin ghumne jaa raha hai._

_Sachin- Just hope woh Kaka ko parishan nahi karega._

_Purvi- Maine keh diya hai aur waise abhi Abhi mere beta hai. Woh kisiko dukh de nahi sakta._

_Sachin- Abhi, tumhara beta kaise hua?_

_Purvi- Arre woh mujhe Mommy bulata hai._

_Sachin- Lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum uski real ki Mommy ho. Real ki Mommy hone ke liye tumhe mujhse shaadi karna hoga jo ki main nahi hone de sakta. Kyunki main tumhe zindagi bhar jhal nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Haan toh aapko kya lagta hai ki main aapse shaadi karna chahti hoon?_

_Sachin- Of course._

_Purvi- Aapko galat fammi huyi hai._

_Sachin- Ji nahi miss Purvi. Aur mein yeh soch raha hoon ki aapne mujhe kiss kyun ki? I mean do you love me?_

_Purvi- What? You must be joking right?_

_Sachin- I am not joking Purvi, i am serious. Do you love me?_

_Purvi- Sir, aapko ho kya gaya hai? I mean aap mujhse yeh kyun puch rahe hain? Woh kiss toh accidentally ho gaya tha._

_Sachin- Haan, main jaanta hoon ki woh kiss accidentally ho gaya tha, lekin tum mujhe apne karib aane kyun deti ho?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin(moving closer)- Matlab yeh ki jab main tumhare karib aata hoon toh tum mujhe kuch nahi bolti. Jabki tum unn gunday ko apna haath tak chuna nahi de rahi thi._

_Purvi- Gunday ki baat alag thi. _

_Sachin- Kaise? Main bhi toh paraye mard hoon._

_Purvi- Main aapko apne karib iss liye aane deti hoon kyunki mujhe aap per bishwas hai. Main jaanti hoon ki aap kuch galat nahi karenge._

_Sachin- Lekin itna bishwas kyun hai tumhe mujh per?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi kyun, lekin bas hai. Lekin i don't think that's love. I don't love you._

_Sachin- Are you sure?_

_Purvi- Yes, i am sure. I don't love you. main aapse pyaar nahi karti._

_Sachin- Thanks god Purvi ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_Purvi- Kyun? Aisa kya burai hai aap mein?_

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Agar tum mujhse pyaar karti toh tumhe bahut dard milta. Kyunki shayad main khabhi tumhe pyaar kar hi nahi pahunga. I still love Saachi you know?_

_Purvi- I know sir._

_Sachin- Maine tumhare aankhon mein mere liye jo chinta dekho na usse dekh kar toh main darr hi gaya tha. Yeh soch kar ki kahin tumhe mujhse pyaar toh nahi ho gaya._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Aap galat soch rahe the._

_Sachin- Yeh sach hai ki tum mujhse laddaai karti ho, lekin yeh bhi sach hai ki tumhara dil bahut accha hai. Tum ek bahut aisa insaan deserve karti ho jo tumhe har khushi de. Any ways, chalo lunch karte hain. Bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Both of them ate their lunch and they were there the all day, but no thing happened. So, Sachin came to Purvi's room._**

**_In Purvi's Room_**

**_Sachin knocked the door and Purvi opened it. Sachin became shocked seeing the room. It was full of mess._**

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Sachin- Jab main subah aaya tha toh yeh kamra bahut saaf tha, lekin bhi dekho kya hal kar diya hai tumhe._

_Purvi- Boliye kya kehna hai aapko?_

_Sachin- Pehle yeh mess saaf karo._

_Purvi- Aap bhi meri madat kariye na please._

_Sachin- Main?_

_Purvi- Haan aap. Aaphi kehte hain na ki hum ab yaar hain toh yaar ki madat karne mein kya parishani hai?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_**Both of then cleaned the mess and sat on the bed.**  
_

_Purvi- Accha ab bataiye ki kya kehna tha aapko._

_Sachin- ACP sir ne hama kaha tha ki yaha ke bachon ki zindagi khatre mein hai, lekin mujhe toh yaha kuch galat nahi lag raha._

_Purvi- Haan sir. Aap ACP sir ko phone karke puchiye na ki kahin unko koi galat khabar toh nahi milli hai._

_Sachin- Maine phone kiya tha, lekin unno ne kaha ki khabar pakki hai. Aur hama yaha kal bhi rukna hoga. Agar kal bhi kuch nahi hua toh hum Mumbai jaa sakte hain._

_Purvi- Kal tak Abhimanyu, aapke bina kaise rahega?_

_Sachin- Lekin hum kuch nahi kar sakte Purvi. Yeh hamara kaam hai. Hama karna hi hoga._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha, abhi main chalta hoon, lekin kamre ki halat thodi der pehli ke jaisa nahi hona chahiye._

_Purvi- Thik hai thik hai. Aapki hukum sir aankho per._

**_Sachin went to his room while smiling and Purvi also smiled. And the day passed and SachVi played with the children, but they still didn't got anything wrong. At night, everyone ate the dinner and everyone went to sleep, but SachVi came outside for fresh air. They sat next to each other, but didn't had any topic to start the conversation._**

_Purvi- Mausam accha hai na?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Lagta hai barish hone wali hai._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aapko barish pasand hai?_

_Sachin- Pasand nahi hai, lekin naa pasand bhi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab, i am OK with it. Aur tumhe?_

_Purvi- Mujhe toh barish bahut pasand hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe ek baat bahut ajib lagti hai yaar._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Kya iss duniya ke saare ladkiyan ko barish pasand hoti hai?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Koi aur bhi pasand karta hai kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. Saachi ko bhi barish bahut pasand tha. Jab tum mere saath hoti ho na toh kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai jaise Saachi mere saath hai. _

_Purvi- Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum mein aur Saachi mein bahut saare chiz common hain._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tum dono mein koi chiz uncommon bhi hain._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Saachi mujhe pyaar karti thi, lekin tum nahi karti. Aur Saachi mujhse kabhi laddaai nahi karti thi, jabki tum hamesha mujhse ladti ho._

_Purvi- Ab yeh kya baat huyi? Main aapse hamesha toh nahi ladti._

_Sachin- Lekin zyada time toh ladti hi hona?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin zyada time aur hamesha mein bahut differences hain._

_Sachin- Yeh bhi sahi hai._

_Purvi- Aur kya differences hai mujh mein aur Saachi mein?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi sochna padega._

_Purvi- Accha sir, mere pas ek sawal hai aapke liye._

_Sachin- Bolo na._

_Purvi- Maine kabhi aapko kisi ladki ke saath freely baat karte huye nahi dekha, lekin aap mujhse freely baat kyun karte hain?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Tumhe koi problem hai kya?_

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi sir. Main toh bas aise hi puch rahi thi._

_Sachin- Waise you are right. Main tumhare aur Saachi ke alaba aur kisi se bhi freely baat nahi karta. Mujhe khud nahi pata ki kyun, bahut ajib lagti hai. College mein bhi main Saachi ke alaba kisi aur ladki se baat nahi karta tha. In fact, main kabhi ladkiyon ke saamne nahi jaata tha._

_Purvi- Really sir? Waise sach kahu toh jab hum pehle mille the na toh mujhe laga tha ki aap bahut khadus type ke insaan hain, lekin main galat thi. Aap utne bhi bure nahi hain._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan aur specially, jab mujhe Saachi ke bare mein pata chala toh mujhe yakin ho gayi ki aap mujhse jitne bhi laddaai kyun naa karle, lekin aap andar se bahut acche hain._

_Sachin- Shayad... Accha Purvi, tumhe neend toh nahi aa rahi hai na?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir, lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Woh kya hai na ab sab so gaye aur main yaha baithe baithe bore ho raha hoon. Toh chalo na thoda walkout karte hain._

_Purvi- Itni raat ko aapko walkout karna hai?_

_Sachin- Haan please. _

_Purvi- Nahi aap jaahiye, main yahi thik hoon._

_Sachin- Walkout is good for health Purvi. Aur waise bhi ho sakta hai ki thoda walkout karne se tum thodi patli ho jaaho._

_Purvi- Maine aapse kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe moti mat bulaiye?_

_Sachin- Shayad 3 baar._

_Purvi- Kya aap Saachi ko bhi moti kehte the?_

_Sachin- Nahi, kyunki woh moti thi hi nahi. Aur haan yeh bhi ek uncommon hai tum dono mein. Tum moti ho, lekin Saachi moti nahi thi._

_Purvi- Aapne mujhe moti kaha na toh ab toh main marr jaahungi, lekin walkout karne nahi jaahungi._

_Sachin- Ab yeh kaise zid hai? Kabhi kabhi toh main yeh sochta hoon ki shayad tum bhi Abhimanyu ki hi umar ki hogi tabhi toh bachi jaisi zid kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Aap hadh cross kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha toh chalo na please._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai,_

_**They both get up and started walking. A big wind came so Purvi turned to Sachin.**_

_Purvi- Sir, chalte hain na._

_Sachin- Kya hua? Dekho itna accha mausam hai._

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe lagta hai bahut zor se barish hone wali hai._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh aap bhig jaahenge._

_Sachin- Koi baat nahi. Jabse Saachi gayi hai na maine barish ka maza nahi li hai toh aaj le lunga._

_Purvi- Are you sure?_

_Sachin- Haan. _

**_Just then, Purvi's dupatta flew due to wind and SachVi looked at each other. Purvi brought her hair in front and Sachin smiled seeing that._**

_Purvi- Aap muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Tum bahut funny ho._

_Purvi- Kaise?_

_Sachin- Jab tumne chote kapde pehnne the toh tumhe koi problem nahi tha magar jab ab lambe kapde pehnne hain toh problem ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- Sir, woh baat alag thi aur yeh alag hai._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Sir, mera dupatta..._

**_Purvi ran to get the dupatta, but it flew more so she had to run to get it. Sachin laughed at loud seeing that Purvi looked at him confusingly. But, she had to get her dupatta so she ran for it. After sometimes, she didn't the dupatta and she came a lot far from Sachin. She looked here and there, but there was no one. She started walking slowly the same distance that she has came, but she was little scared as it was dark and she didn't had any weapon. Just then, Sachin places his hand on her shoulder from her beck. She turned around and looked at him, but before he could say something, she hugged him tightly. He was completely shocked so he just stand with her dupatta on his hand. Just then, it started raining and Sachin thought she would leave him, but she hugged him more tightly as she felt cold._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_Then, she realized that she is hugging him so she get separated and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kaha challe gaye the aap? Aap ko pata hai main kitni darr gayi thi?_

**_Sachin looked at him being totally shocked._**

_Sachin- What do you mean by darr gayi thi? Tum ek CID officer ho._

_Purvi- CID officer hoon toh kya hua? Ek ladki bhi toh hoon na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin..._

_Purvi- Aur aap mujhe chod ke kaha challe gaye the? Aapko pata hai na ki mujhe raat ko akele darr lagta hai? Lekin phir bhi aap mujhe akela chod kar chale gaye?_

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes and Sachin looked at her confusingly._**

_Purvi- Ab aisa kya dekh rahe hain? Mujhe pehle kabhi dekha nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Dekha hai, lekin aaj pehli baar tum itni pyaari lag rahi ho ki mere pas koi word hi nahi hai tumhe __describe karne ke liye._

**_Purvi wiped her tears and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya? Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Sach mein yaar. Tum bhigte huye bahut khoobsurat aur pyaari lag rahi ho. Aur raha sawal tumhe chod ke jaane ka toh main tumhara dupatta lene gaya tha._

**_Sachin wrapped the dupatta around her and she just looked at him._**

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_Sachin moved his step, but Purvi remained there so Sachin held her hand and pulled her with him. They walked to the **_Orphanage in the rain and Purvi was just looking at him the whole distance and he was still holding her hand. Sachin looked at her and became confused, but decided to go inside first as it has became very dark outside and it was raining heavily. He again pulled her to her room._**_**

**_**_In Purvi's Room_**_**

**_**_They entered the room and Sachin shook her._**_**

__Sachin(shaking her)- Purvi!__

__Purvi(coming to the reality)- Haan.__

__Sachin- Kya hua hai tumhe? Hum waha se yaha tak aa gaye, lekin naa tum kuch kar rahi ho aur naahi kuch bol rahi ho.__

__Purvi- Nahi. Kuch nahi.__

__Sachin- Accha, kapde change karna varna zukham ho jaahegi.__

__Purvi- Ji.__

**__Sachin went to him room.__**

__Purvi- Yeh ho kya raha hai mujhe? Mujhe aisa kabhi nahi hua, lekin aaj bahut ajib feel ho rahi hai. Hope ki kuch galat nahi hai.__

__**Saying this, she went to bathroom. And she slept after sometimes.**  
__

__**In Sachin's Room**__

__**Sachin changed his clothes and laid on the bed, but started thinking about Purvi.**__

__Sachin(thinking)- Yeh Purvi ko ho kya gaya hai? Kahin woh sach mein mujhse pyaar toh nahi karne lagi. Agar aisa hua toh bahut galat hoga. Main abhi bhi Saachi se pyaar karta hoon. Main shayad kabhi bhi Purvi ko pyaar nahi kar pahunga. Lekin Purvi yeh galti nahi kar sakti. Main usse mujhse oyaar karne ki galti nahi karne de sakta. Maine pyaar kiya hai aur mujhe pata hai ki jab pyaar hota hai toh insaan kaise behave karta hai. Purvi ke behavior se lag raha hai ki usse mujhse pyaar hone laga hai. Lekin usse khud kaha hai ki woh mujhse pyaar nahi karti. Lekin Pehle kisi ko bhi pyaar ka ehsaas nahi hota aur Purvi ko bhi yehi ho raha hai. I have to stop this. Hey bhagwan, meri madat karo. Main Purvi ko dukhi nahi karna chahta. Woh bahut acchi hai aur woh aise insaan ko deserve karti hai jo usse pyaar kare aur main usse pyaar nahi karta. Mujhe yeh sab rokna hoga. I have to stop this. Please god help me.__

**__Thinking this he fell asleep.__**

* * *

**__So will Sachin be able to stop Purvi from falling in love? Do you also think Purvi has started loving Sachin? What do you think will happen next?__**

**__A/N- So how was the chapter guys? Do you liked it or not. I hope you liked it. And again it's long, but hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW.__**

**__A big thanks to- Dream princes, SachinGirl, dareya chk, Ananya Gautam, CIDans, katiiy, rajvi fan 2, Kaamini, piu, shilpa patte 1 and Guest.  
__**

**__Thanks a lot guys for the reviews.__**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews guys. Sorry for the mistakes.  
_**

* * *

**_Next Day, e_****_veryone woke up and came outside. All the children were playing, but when 2 doctors came, all the children became quiet and sat down._**

_Woman- Accha, ab sab line mein khade ho jaaho. Sabko sui lagani hai._

_All- Sui?_

_Doctor1- Haan sui. Isse aap sab kabhi bimar nahi honge._

**_All the children looked at each other and the doctors, woman and SachVi smiled._**

_Child1- Hum sui nahi lagane wale._

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi beta. Sui toh sabko lagana hoga._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Aur aapko pata hai sui lagane se insaan strong hota hai._

_Child2- Sach?_

_Doctor2- Haan._

_Child3- Aap jhut bol rahe ho. Sui se koi strong nahi hota._

_Sachin- Hota hai._

_Child1- Kaise? Kya aapne bhi sui lagai hai?_

_Sachin- Haan. Hum sabne sui lagai hai._

_Child2- Hum nahi maante._

_Sachin- Accha ek minute._

**_Sachin took Purvi into his arms and everyone looked at them with open mouth. Purvi became surprised seeing that._**

_ Child2- Arre inno ne toh didi ko apni godhi mein utha liya._

_Child1- Haan._

**_Sachin smiled and made Purvi stand, but Purvi was still surprised._**

_Child3- Kya sui lagane se hum bhi didi ko utha sakenge?_

_Sachin- Haan bilkul._

_Child1- Toh hum sui lagahenge._

_Doctor1- Sach?_

_All- Haan._

**_Everyone smiled and all the children got injection. After sometimes, the doctors went and the mechanic brought Sachin's car. The mechanic gave Sachin his key of the car and Sachin paid the amount._**

_Purvi- Thanks god sir. Gaadi thik ho gayi._

_Sachin- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Main toh yeh soch kar darr hi gayi thi ki kahin kal bhi hama paidal naa jaana padhe. Aur isse hama kitni problem hoti._

_Sachin- Problem hama nahi madam, tumhe hoti. _

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab yeh ki main toh paidal bhi jaa sakta hoon, lekin tum toh..._

_Purvi- Agar aap jaa sakte hain toh main kyun nahi._

_Sachin- Ek mard mein aur ek aurat mein bahut fark hota hai Purvi. Jo kaam ek mard kar sakta hai woh kaam sirf kuch hi aurat kar sakti hain. Aur jo kaam ek aurat kar sakti hai, mujhe nahi lagta ki woh kaam koi mard kar sakta hai._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Ab meri life hi dekhlo. Agar Saachi hoti toh Abhimanyu ko Maa ka pyaar bhi milta, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, aap Abhimanyu ko Maa aur Baap dono ka pyaar de rahe hain._

_Sachin- Main koshish kar raha hoon Purvi. Lekin jo pyaar ek Maa de sakti hai woh pyaar ek Baap kabhi cha kar bhi nahi de sakta._

_Purvi- Toh sir, aap shaadi kyun nahi kar lete?_

_Sachin- Tum karogi mujhse shaadi?_

_Purvi(surprisingly)- Main? Main... kaise kar sakti hoon aapse shaadi?_

_Sachin Nahi na?_

_Purvi- Sir, main..._

_Sachin- Purvi, main bas aise hi puch raha tha, lekin lagta hai tum kuch zyada hi serious ho gayi. Kahin tum sach mein mujhse shaadi toh nahi karna chahti?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Bilkul nahi. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha toh main yeh keh raha tha ki mujhse shaadi karega kaun? Ab tum toh karne se rahi._

_Purvi- Aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain? I mean aapko koi bhi pasand kar sakta hai._

_Sachin- Tum bhi?_

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Waise Purvi, mujhe pata hai ki ladkiyan mujhe pasand karengi, lekin mujhe apne liye shaadi nahi karni hai._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Mujhe pehle bhi bahut logo ne shaadi karne ke liye kaha hai, lekin main hi shaadi karna nahi chahta.._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main kisi ki zindagi barbad nahi karna chahta._

_Purvi- Aapse shaadi karne se kaise kisi ki zindagi barbad ho sakti hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum toh jaanti hi ho ki main abhi bhi Saachi se pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Haan toh?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe pata hai ki har ladki ka ek na ek armaan hota hai. Har ladki yehi chahegi ki usse sabse zyada pyaar karne wala pati mille? Aur tum bhi toh yehi chahti hona ki tumhe aisa pati mille jo tumse bahut pyaar kare. Itna pyaar kare ki shayad hi iss duniya mein kisi ne kisi ko kiya ho._

_Purvi- Haan. Lekin phir bhi aapse shaadi karne se kisi ki zindagi barbad kaise ho sakti hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, pehli meri suno. Agar maine shaadi kar bhi liya toh main uss ladki ko pyaar nahi kar pahunga._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, saath mein rehte rehte sabko ek dusre se pyaar ho jaata hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Maan liya ki shayad main uss ladki ko woh pyaar de pahunga jo woh deserve karti hai, lekin Abhi ka kya?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab yeh Purvi ki kya woh ladki Abhi ko apna beta maan pahegi?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Nahi na?_

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Main sab jaanta hoon Purvi ki tum Abhi se bahut pyaar karti ho aur shayad tum yeh soch rahi hogi ko uss ladki ka dil bhi tumhara jaisa hi hoga. Lekin sabka dil tumhara jaisa nahi hota._

_Purvi- Main samaj sakti hoon sir._

_Sachin- Ab mere pas tum ek hi toh ho jo mujhe samaj sakti ho._

_Purvi(smiling)- Ab chale? Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Sachin- Ab yeh toh koi nayi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Waise mere dimag mein ek sawal hai tumhare liye._

_Purvi- Boliye._

_Sachin- Kya tum hamesha hi itna khati ho ya sirf mere saath hi itna khati ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Main hamesha hi itna khati hoon._

_Sachin- Waise ek baat bolu?_

_Purvi- Aapko meri permission ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Waise tumhari shaadi jisse bhi hoga na woh tumhe khana khilate khilale kangal ho jaayega. Kyunki tum khati bahut ho._

_Purvi- Sir aap..._

_**Purvi was about to hit him, but he ran from there laughing. **  
_

_Purvi- Aapko toh main nahi chodne wali._

**_Purvi also ran after him. All the children started laughing seeing them running like kids. After running a while, Purvi became tired so she sat down._**

_Sachin- Itni jaldi thak gayi? _

_Purvi- Main aur nahi bhag sakti._

_Sachin- Matlab tumne haar maan liya?_

_Purvi- Ab yaha haar aur jeet kaha se aaya?_

_Sachin- Bas aa gaya!_

_Purvi- Main kabhi nahi haarti. _

_Sachin- Accha toh pakadlo mujhe. Hum bhi toh dekhe._

**_Purvi stood up and again started running and the children were laughing more seeing that. Even, the woman was laughing. While running, Purvi hit a stone and all opened their mouths while screaming seeing Purvi about to fell. So Sachin looked at Purvi and held her, but it was too late. Purvi fell and pulled Sachin's hand as he was trying to hold her. Sachin also fell on Purvi. All the children closed their eyes and the woman smiled. Purvi had closed her eyes so she slowly opened her eyes and saw Sachin on her. Sachin looked at all the children and felt embarrassment, but Purvi was lost in him. He tried to get up, but again fell on her as she was still holding his hand. Purvi came to the reality and she also felt embarrassment seeing everyone. They both get up and looked at each other, but Purvi smiled._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Main jeet gayi._

_Sachin- Arre yeh toh cheating hai._

_Purvi- Kaise? Dekhiye maine aapko pakad liya._

_Sachin- Hum mein se koi jeeta nahi hai. Naa main aur naahi tum._

_Purvi- Waise you are right. Accha sir, ab khana khane chalte hain na._

_Sachin- Oh god!_

_Purvi- Please._

_Sachin- Arre, tum akele jaaho na. Kya tum mere bina kuch nahi kar sakti?_

_Purvi- Aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain sir?_

_Sachin- Arre toh kya kahu? Main hamesha tumhare saath nahi reh sakta,_

_Purvi- Sir aap..._

_Sachin- Tumhe bhuk lagi hai na toh jaaho na khaho. Mere saath jaane se kya hoga?_

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes and everyone became shocked seeing Sachin behaving like that. Sachin saw Purvi's tears and turned his head as he was just acting so she can be far him._**

_Purvi- I am sorry sir. Main aapse kuch zyada hi expect kar gayi. Mujhe aap apne jaise lagte hain iss liye main... Lekin main bhul gayi thi ki aap mere apne nahi mere senior hain. I am sorry._

**_Purvi ran to her room with tears and everyone also went inside._**

_Sachin(thinking)- I am sorry Purvi. Lekin yeh karna zaroori tha. Agar main hamesha tumhare pas rahunga toh tumhe mujhse aur bhi pyaar ho jaayega jo ki main nahi chahta aur nahi hone de sakta. Main tumhe dukhi nahi karna chahta tha, lekin... I am sorry._

_**Sachin also went to his room.**  
_

_**In Purvi's Rooom**_

_**Purvi entered the room and just sat on the floor. She cried, but she didn't know why was she crying.**_

_Purvi- Mujhe itna bura kyun lag raha hai? Unno ne kya kaha bas yehi na ki woh hamesha mere saath nahi reh sakte? Sach hi toh kaha tha unno ne. No, i can't behave like this. Main bina karan aisa ro kaise sakti hoon? Nahi._

**_Purvi wiped her tears and moved to bathroom. After sometimes, the woman came to Purvi's room._**

_Woman- Khana khane ka waqt ho gaya hai. Barah baj gaye hain._

_Purvi- Thank you, lekin mujhe abhi bhuk nahi hai._

_Woman- Lekin thodi der pehle toh bahut bhuk lag rahi thi na?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin mera bhuk tal gaya hai. Mujhe abhi bhuk nahi hai. Jab mujhe bhuk lagega, main bol dungi._

_Woman- Accha thik hai._

_Purvi- Accha, jab koi puche ki maine khana khaya ya nahi toh aap yeh keh dijiyega ki maine kha liya hai._

_Woman- Thik hai._

**_Purvi smiled and the woman went to Sachin's room. Sachin opened the door so Purvi closed the door._**

_Woman- Khana tayaar hai._

_Sachin- Aunty ji, woh mujhe darasal bhuk nahi hai._

_Woman- Bhuk nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Ji._

_Woman- Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi. Bas bhuk nahi lag rahi._

_Woman- Thik hai. Jab bhuk lage toh bata dena._

_Sachin- Ji. Kya Purvi ne khana kha liya?_

_Woman- Woh..._

_Sachin- Boliye na. Kya usne khaya?_

_Woman- Haan. Purvi ne kha liya._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_The woman went and Sachin closed the door. Just then, ACP called Sachin._**

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Hello sir._

_ACP- Haan Sachin, kaise ho?_

_Sachin- Main thik hoon sir._

_ACP- Aur Purvi?_

_Sachin- Woh bhi thik hai. Accha sir, woh hum yaha aaye huye bahut time ho gaya hai, lekin yaha koi gadbad nahi hai._

_ACP- Wohi kehne ke liye maine phone kiya tha. Actually, information galat thi._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_ACP- Haan. _

_Sachin- Accha toh sir hum aaj hi wapas aate hain._

_ACP- Nahi nahi. Kal aana._

_Sachin- Nahi sir please. Yaha hum bore ho rahe hain. I mean bachon se saath bahut maza aata hai, lekin phir bhi..._

_ACP- Agar maza aa raha hai toh ek aur din reh sakte ho._

_Sachin- Nahi sir. Maine Abhimanyu ko bina dekhe huye bahut time ho gaya hai._

_ACP- Accha toh Purvi kya chahti hai? Kya woh bhi aaj hi aana chahti hai?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi sir. Kya aap usse phone karke puch sakte hain?_

_ACP- Arre nahi Sachin. Mujhe DCP Chitrole ke saath kuch kaam hai toh mujhe abhi jaana hai. Tum Purvi se puch kar mujhe phone karna._

_Sachin- Thik hai sir._

**_Sachin disconnected the call and went to Purvi's room. He knocked the door and Purvi screamed from inside._**

_Purvi(screaming)- Khulla hai._

**_Sachin went inside so Purvi looked at him and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Kyun aaye hain yaha?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_Purvi- Jaldi boliye._

**_Purvi tried to walk away, but he held her hand. She turned around and looked at him. Then, she looked at their hands so he left her hand and came to her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, woh ACP sir ka phone aaya tha._

_Purvi- ACP sir ka phone?_

_Sachin- Haan. Woh keh rahe the ki yaha koi khatra nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha toh chalte hain._

_Sachin- Kya tum bhi aaj hi jaana chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Accha toh main ACP sir ko phone karta hoon._

_**Sachin called ACP, but he didn't received the call.**  
_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Sir phone nahi utha rahe. Lekin tum apna packing karo, hum aaj hi jaa rahe hain._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Sachin went to his room and they both packed their things. After sometimes, Sachin called ACP and informed him and came to everyone. _**

_Child2- Itni jaldi jaa rahe ho?_

_Purvi- Sorry, lekin hama jaana hoga._

_Sachin- Lekin jab hama time milega toh hum zaroor aayenge. Aap sabse milne._

_Purvi- Aunty ji, ab hum chalte hain._

_Woman- Accha thik hai. Khayal rakna aapna._

_SachVi- Ji._

**_Everyone said bye to SachVi and they also said bye to them and went from there._**

**_In The Car_**

**_Sachin was driving and Purvi was beside him but she was quiet. Sachin knew she is sad with him so he played the songs to cheer her up, but she turned her head toward window._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- I am sorry._

_Purvi- Sorry? Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Woh maine tumhe kuch zyada ki suna diya._

_Purvi- Main aapko uske liye kabhi maaf nahi karungi. Maine kuch kiya hi nahi tha, lekin aap bekar mein mujh per gussa ho gaye._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tumhe rone ki kya zaroorat thi? Maine utna bura bhala bhi nahi kaha tha._

_Purvi- Sach toh mujhe hi pata hai. Waise sach kahu toh mujhe khud nahi pata ki main rohi kyun. I mean mujhe bahut bura laga. Lekin aapko isse kya hoga?_

_Sachin- You are right. Mujhe isse kuch nahi hoga._

_Purvi- Mujhe laga tha ki aap bure nahi hain, lekin aap bahut bure hain._

_Sachin(smiling)- Accha? Kitna bura?_

_Purvi- Itna ki main aapko bata nahi sakti. Arre koi bina galti kiye hi kisi ko daanta hai kya?_

_Sachin- Accha toh main keh raha hoon na ki sorry._

_Purvi- Ek shart per main aapko maaf kar dungi._

_Sachin- Accha? Jaldi bolo. _

_Purvi- Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tumhe abhi thodi der pehle hi toh khaya tha._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Arre uss Aunty ne mujhe khud bola tha ki tumhe kha liya hai._

_Purvi- Jab woh Aunty puchne aayi thi toh main bahut dukhi thi iss liye maine khana khane se manna kar diya tha. Aur unhe kaha ki agar kisi ne pucha toh woh yeh keh de ki maine kha liya hai._

_Sachin- Arre itni choti si baar per tum itni dukhi ho gayi?_

_Purvi- Toh kya karu? Mera dil hi aisa hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin drove little and stopped the car at a restaurant. Purvi smiled and they went inside. They both ate and Sachin paid the amount and they again drove to Mumbai. After an hour, they reached Purvi's house and Sachin dropped her and went to his house. When Sachin entered the house Abhimanyu jumped on him. He smiled and hugged him._**

_Abhi- Papa, finally aap aa gaye. Pata hai main aapko kitna miss kar raha tha? Accha Mommy kaha hain? Woh nahi aayi kya?_

_Sachin- Arre bas bas Abhi. Ek hi baar mein kitna sawal puchoge?_

_Abhi- Accha toh bataiye na, Mommy kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Woh apne ghar mein hai._

_Abhi- Toh aap unhe apne saath le kar kyun nahi aaye?_

_Sachin- Hum abhi toh aaye hain. I promise ki kal mein tumhari Mommy ko apne saath le kar aahunga._

_Abhi- Promise?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Kaka- Accha beta tum thak gaye hoge toh jaaho._

_Sachin- Ji Kaka._

**_Sachin went to his room with his bag and became shocked to see the room. The room was full of pictures. Sachin went at the middle of the room and looked around. All the pictures were from Abhimanyu's birthday. The pictures that Daya and Abhimanyu had clicked. He looked at the one in which, he and Purvi were hugging each other and then looked at the one in which, they were about to kiss each other's lips and then he looked at the one in which, Purvi's hand was on his. He smiled seeing all the pictures._**

_Sachin- Yeh Abhi bhi kya kya karne laga hai? Dekhne mein bacha hai, lekin dimag badhon se bhi tazz hai. Lekin yeh sab galat hai. Abhi ko yeh sab nahi karna chahiye. Main jaanta hoon ki woh Purvi ko bahut pasand karta hai, lekin yeh kuch zyada hi hai. Abhi ko yeh sab nahi karna chahiye._

**_Saying this, he went to bathroom. After sometimes, he went to Abhimanyu and he smiled._**

_Abhi- Surprise kaisa laga Papa?_

_Sachin- Surprise... Accha hai._

_Abhi- Sirf accha?_

_Sachin- Bahut accha hai Abhi, lekin tumhe yeh sab nahi karna chahiye. _

_Abhi- Kyun? Kaunsi galti ki hai maine? Maine toh bas apne Mommy Papa aur apna pictures lagaya hai._

_Sachin- Haan Abhi, lekin Purvi tumhari Mommy nahi hai._

_Abhi- Please Papa, aisa mat kaho na._

_Sachin- Lekin yehi sach hai Abhi. Purvi tumhari real Mommy nahi hai._

_Abhi- Toh real Mommy banalo na._

_Sachin- Abhi..._

_Abhi- Please Papa. Mere saare friends ke Mommy hain, lekin sirf meri hi nahi hai. Please Mommy ko hamesha ke liye hamarae ghar le aaho na._

_Sachin- Yeh nahi ho sakta Abhi._

_Abhi- Kyun nahi ho sakta?_

_Sachin- Bas nahi ho sakta._

_Abhi- Jab tak aap Mommy ko ghar le kar nahi aate main kuch nahi khahunga._

_Sachin- Abhi, yeh kaisi zid hai. Tumhe khana hoga._

_Abhi- Nahi. Main nahi khahunga._

_Sachin- Abhi..._

**_Abhimanyu went to the room while crying and Kaka came to Sachin._**

_Sachin- Kaka, ab aap hi samjaiye na Abhi ko._

_Kaka- Mere khayal se Abhimanyu sahi hai beta. _

_Sachin- Kaka, aao bhi...?_

_Kaka- Haan beta. Purvi ek bahut acchi ladki hai. Tum usse shaadi karlo._

_Sachin- Kaka, aap yeh kaisi baat kar rahe hain? Aap ko toh mujhe samajna chahiye._

_Kaka- Main tumhe samajta hoon, lekin abhi halaat bahut alag hai. _

_Sachin- Toh main kya karu Kaka? Main Purvi se shaadi nahi kar sakta._

_Kaka- Kyun nahi kar sakte?_

_Sachin- Bas nahi kar sakta._

_Kaka- Tum yeh soch rahe ho na ki tum Purvi ko uska haq nahi de pahoge?_

_Sachin- Haan Kaka. Main Purvi ko woh khushi nahi de pahunga jo khushi usse milna chahiye, Aur aap Abhi ko samja dena._

**_Sachin went from there and Kaka became worried. At evening, Sachin took some food and went to his room._**

**_In Sachin's Room_**

**_When Abhimanyu saw Sachin, he turned to another side. Sachin knew why was he doing that so he smiled. He went in front him and sat on his knees._**

_Sachin- Abhi..._

_Abhi- Mujhe aapse baat nahi karni._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun Abhi?_

_Abhi- Jab tak aap Mommy ko le kar nahi aate, main aapse baat bhi nahi karunga aur khana bhi nahi khahunga._

_Sachin- Abhi, please zid mat karo. Jo nahi ho sakta woh nahi ho sakta. Tum baat ko samjo._

**_Abhimanyu started crying and Sachin held his hand._**

_Sachin- Please khana khalo._

_Abhi- Main nahi khahunga._

_Sachin- Mere liye please._

_Abhi- Agar aap mere liye Mommy la nahi sakte toh main bhi aapke liye khana nahi kha sakta._

_Sachin- Accha toh kya chahte ho tum?_

_Abhi- Mommy ko hamesha ke liye hamare ghar le kar aaho._

_Sachin- Abhi, yeh nahi ho sakta. _

_Abhi- Please Papa._

_Sachin- Thik hai Abhi. Main tumhare liye tumhari Mommy se baat karunga._

_Abhi- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin abhi khana khalo._

_Abhi- Mujhe bahut bhuk lag rahi hai. Aap please khila dona. Lekin promise karo ki Mommy le aahoge._

_Sachin(smiling)- Promise._

**_They both smiled and Sachin feed Abhimanyu._**

* * *

**_So do you think SachVi will get married just for Abhimanyu? Will Purvi marry Sachin? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- so how was the chapter? Was it interesting or not? What do you think about the chapter? Please tell me your thoughts. I hope i didn't bored anyone. PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_A big thanks to- SachinGirl, Dream princes, katiiy, CIDans, dareya chk, Ananya Gautam, Kaamini, esha, shilpa patte 1 and Guest,  
_**

**_Thanks a lot for the reviews._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you very much guys for the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter also. Sorry if you don't and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Purvi came to Bureau, but became confused as Sachin not there yet.**_

_Purvi- Arre, yeh kya? Sachin sir, abhi tak nahi aaye. Aisa toh ho hi nahi sakta. Any ways, isse pehle ki woh aa kar mujhe orders de, main khud hi apna kaam karti hoon._

**_Purvi started working on the files and Sachin came. Purvi smiled seeing him and went to him._**

_Purvi- Good Morning sir._

_Sachin- Morning._

**_Sachin didn't even looked at her and went to his desk. Purvi became confused as he never did that before. She went to his desk._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai sir?_

__Sachin- Kuch nahi.__

__Purvi- Main aapko jaanti hoon sir. Mujhe pata hai ki koi toh problem hai.__

__Sachin- Koi problem nahi hai. Tum apna kaam karo.__

__Purvi- Sir, please boliye na ki kya baat hai.__

__Sachin- Tum please jaaho.__

__Purvi- Please sir. Main aapko parishan nahi dekh sakti.__

__Sachin- Kyun nahi sakti? Kya hoon main tumhara? Kuch nahi.__

__Purvi- Sir, aap...__

__Sachin- I am sorry, lekin woh Abhi...__

__Purvi- Abhimanyu? Kya kiya usne?__

__Sachin- Purvi woh...__

__Purvi- Bataiye na please.__

__Sachin- Abhimanyu chahta hai ki hum shaadi kare.__

__Purvi- What? Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?__

__Sachin- Sach keh raha hoon Purvi. Ab main usse kaise samjayu ki hum shaadi nahi kar sakte.__

__Purvi- Haan sir. Hum shaadi nahi kar sakte.__

__Sachin- Woh tumhara har baat maanta hai Purvi toh tum please usse samjana.__

__Purvi- Thik hai sir.__

**__Just then, Duo came and they started their work. At evening, all went home and Purvi was also about to go, but Sachin stopped her.__**

__Sachin- Purvi...__

__Purvi- Ji sir.__

__Sachin- Kya tum mere saath mere ghar chalogi?__

__Purvi- Sir...__

__Sachin- Please naa mat kehna. Tumhe dekh kar Abhi bahut khush hoga. Please.__

__Purvi- OK sir.__

__Sachin- Agar Abhi tumse shaadi ki baat kare toh tum please usse galat mat samajna.__

__Purvi- Main jaanti hoon sir ki Abhi ek bacha hai. Bache toh aisa karte kehte hain.__

__Sachin- Chalo.__

**__They went to Sachin's house, but they both were quiet the whole distances.__**

**__In Sachin's House__**

_Abhi- Kaka, Mommy Papa abhi tak nahi aaye?_

_Kaka- Aate hi honge beta._

**_Just then, Sachin belled the door and Kaka opened it. Abhimanyu gave a big smile seeing SachVi together at the door. SachVi looked at each other and came inside._**

_Abhi- Thank you Papa, Mommy lane ke liye._

**_SachVi again looked at each other and Kaka was just standing looking at them while Abhimanyu was smiling._**

_Abhi- Waise Mommy, main na aapse bahut naraz hoon._

_Purvi- Naraz? Lekin kyun?_

_Abhi- Aapko aaye huye kitna time ho gaya hai, lekin aap mujhse milne aayi hi nahi._

__Purvi- Sorry, lekin main kya karti? Main thoda busy thi.__

__Abhi- Lekin aap chinta mat karo. Ab hum sab yahi rahenge, ek saath.__

**__Purvi looked at Sachin and Sachin decided to change the topic.__**

__Sachin- Waise Abhi, tumne homework kiya ya nahi?__

__Abhi- Haan Papa. Maine mere saare homework kar liya.__

__Sachin- Main fresh ho kar aata hoon.__

__Abhi- Arre Papa, Mommy ko bhi le kar jaaho na. __

__Sachin- Abhi, ab phir se shuru mat hona.__

__Abhi- Papa, Mommy ko bhi surprised dekhao na.__

____Sachin- Tum jaa kar dekhao.____

____Abhi- Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai. Please na.____

____Sachin- Hamesha toh tum mere saath hi khate ho toh ab itni jaldi bhuk kaise lag gayi tumhe?____

____Abhi- Please. ____

____Sachin- Accha thik hai. Tum khana khalo, main Purvi ko surprised dekhata hoon.____

____Abhi- Thank you.____

**____Abhimanyu smiled and SachVi went to Sachin's room.____**

**____In Sachin's Room____**

_**When Purvi saw all the pictures, she became super shocked and looked at Sachin.**_

_Purvi- Sir, yeh sab...?_

_Sachin- Abhi ne kiya hai._

_Purvi- Abhi ne?_

_Sachin- Haan Purvi. Maine kitna samjaya usse ki yeh sab galat hai, lekin woh kabhi nahi maanta. _

_Purvi- Sir, shayad Abhi kuch zyada hi serious hai._

_Sachin- Haan Purvi. Ab tum hi batao ki main kya karu,_

_Purvi- Sir, main kya batau? Mujhe khud nahi pata ki kya karna chahiye._

_Sachin- Hamari shaadi mein Abhi ki khushi tikih hai Purvi. Lekin hum shaadi nahi kar sakte._

_Voice- Kyun nahi sakte?_

_Sachin- Kaka, aap?_

_Kaka- Kyun nahi kar sakte shaadi?_

_Sachin- Kaka, aap sab kuch jaante huye bhi yeh sab puch rahe hain?_

_Kaka- Haan puch raha hoon. Mujhe toh koi parishani nahi dekhai de rahi toh tum dono ko kya parishani hai shaadi karne mein?_

_Purvi- Hum ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte._

_Kaka- Haan toh kya hua? Kya iss duniya mein sabne pyaar hone ke bad shaadi ki hai? Nahi na? Pyaar shaadi ke bad bhi ho sakta hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Kaka..._

_Kaka- Nahi Sachin. Main samaj sakta hoon tum dono ko, lekiin Abhimanyu nahi samajta. Woh naadaan hai. Sirf Abhimanyu hi nahi main bhi chahta hoon ki tum dono shaadi karo._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Kaka- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Abhimanyu ke liye tumhe yeh shaadi karni hogi. Aur mujhse wada karo ki tum dono shaadi karoge._

_Sachin- Kaka, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_Kaka- Agar tum dono Abhimanyu ko khush dekhna chahte ho toh tum dono ko shaadi karna hoga._

**_SachVi looked at each other worriedly. _**

_Sachin- Agar issi mein Abhi ki khushi hai toh main... Main Purvi se shaadi karunga._

**_Kaka smiled, but Purvi looked at him surprisingly._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain? Aap mujhse shaadi karna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Haan Purvi. Please maana mat kara. Abhimanyu mere liye sab kuch hai, agar hamare shaadi karne se usse khushi milti hai toh main tumse shaadi karunga._

_Purvi- Lekin sir..._

_Sachin- Please, mujhse shaadi karlo._

_Purvi- Sir, aap..._

_Sachin- Please._

_Purvi(thinking)- Ab main kya karu? Main Abhimanyu ko khush dekhna chahti hoon, lekin shaadi... hey bhagwan, mujhe rashta dekhao._

_Sachin- Kya socha tumne? Please yeh mat kehna ki tum mujhse shaadi karna nahi chahti._

_Purvi- Thik... Thik hai sir. Main aapse shaadi karungi,_

**_Kaka smiled and Sachin also smiled lightly._**

**_On The Marriage Day_**

**_All were happy and Abhimanyu was too happy that he was feeling like he is the most luckiest person in the whole world. Everyone enjoyed SachVi's marriage and after the marriage, they took their elders blessings. And after sometimes, SachVi came to their house. _**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_After doing all the rasams, Kaka and Abhimanyu came to SachVi while smiling._**

_Sachin- Tum khush toh hona Abhi?_

_Abhi- Main aaj bahut khush hoon Papa. Thank you._

_Kaka- Accha, ab tum dono apne kamre mein jaaho._

**_SachVi looked at each other and Kaka and Abhimanyu smiled._**

_Purvi- Abhi, chalo na hamare saath._

_Abhi- Main kaise jaa sakta hoon Mommy. Aaj aap dono ka sugahraat hai._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and became worried thinking about sugahraat._**

_Sachin- Abhimanyu!_

_Abhi- Sorry Papa, lekin main nahi jaa sakta. Ab main badha ho gaya hoon na toh ab se main akela sohunga._

_Sachin- Lekin tumhe darr lagega._

_Abhi- Agar darr lagage toh Kaka hain na mere saath. Main unke saath sohunga._

_Purvi- Abhi..._

_Abhi- Arre Mommy, ab jaaho bhi._

**_Abhimanyu pushed Purvi a little and SachVi went to their room._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

**_SachVi entered the room and it was decorated very beautifully. __  
___**

_Sachin- Tum... Tum jaaho change karo._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Purvi took out her clothes from the luggage and was about to entered the bathroom, but the door pin caught her dupatta. She thought Sachin held her dupatta, but Sachin was checking his clothes in the closet._**

_Purvi(without looking at him)- Sir, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

**____Sachin became confused and looked at her.____**

____Purvi- Sir, please chodiye na.____

**____Sachin became totally confused and went near her.____**

____Sachin- Kya hua?____

____Purvi- Aapne mera dupatta kyun pak________dha hai?____

____Sachin- Maine?____

____Purvi- Haan aapne. Mujhe laga tha ki aapne yeh shaadi sirf aur sirf Abhi ke liye kiya hai, lekin aap toh...____

____Sachin- Tum keh kya rahi ho yaar? Maine yeh shaadi sirf, sirf aur sirf Abhi ke liye kiya hai.____

____Purvi- Jhut mat boliye. Agar Abhi ke liye hai toh yeh sab...____

**____Purvi looked at his hands, then she saw that it was the door not Sachin. She took out her dupatta and looked at Sachin.____**

____Purvi- Sorry, woh...____

____Sachin- Main jaata hoon ki tum kya soch rahi thi. Tumhe mere bare mein sab kuch pata hai, lekin phir bhi tum mujhe galat samajti ho.____

____Purvi- Toh main kya karti? Mujhe lagaki aapne...____

____Sachin- Any ways, jaaho.____

**____Purvi went inside the bathroom and Sachin took out a picture of Saachi. Tears came into his eyes.____**

____Sachin- Pata nahi Saachi maine sahi kiya ya galat. Pata nahi tum meri iss decision se khush bhi ho ya nahi. Bhale hi tum mere saamne naa ho, lekin phir bi tum mere saath ho, mere pas ho. ____

**____FLESHBACK____**

**____Saachi was combing her hair and just then, Sachin hugged her form behind. ____**

____Saachi- Kya hua Sachin? Aaj koi khaas hai kya?____

____Sachin- Mere liye toh har din khaas hi hai, kyunki tum mere saath ho.____

____Saachi- Haan haan, sab jaanti hoon main. Lekin aaj aap romantic mood mein kyun hain?____

____Sachin- Main toh hamesha hi romantic hoon, lekin tumhe toh kabhi main romantic nahi lagta.____

____Saachi- Aapko Bureau jaana hai na toh jaldi jaahiye. Kahin aap late naa ho jaayen.____

____Sachin- Toh tumhe mujhe bhagane ki itni jaldi hai?____

____Saachi- Nahi, main toh bas...____

____Sachin- Thik hai. Main jaa raha hoon.____

____Saachi- Aap naraz kyun ho rahe hain? Jab aap mujhse naraz hote hain na toh mujhe bahut dukh hota hai.____

____Sachin- Accha thik hai. Lekin tumhe ek kiss karna hoga.____

____Saachi- Ab yeh... Yeh...____

____Sachin- Yeh yeh mat kaho. Jaldi se kiss karo, mujhe jaana hai.____

____Saachi- Kal pakka karungi, lekin aaj nahi.____

____Sachin- Problem kya hai? Hum pati patni hain aur hum ek dusre se pyaar bhi karte hain.____

____Saachi- Haan, lekin...____

____Sachin- Accha thik hai. Jab main marr jahunga na toh tab mere dead body ko kiss karna.____

____Saachi- Sachin, please aisa mat boliye. Main aapke bina nahi reh sakti.____

____Sachin- Main bhi nahi reh sakta Saachi. Bahut pyaar karta hoon tumse.____

____Saachi- Promise kijiye ki aajke bad aap marne ki baat nahi karenge.____

____Sachin- Accha promise.____

____Saachi- Aur yeh bhi promise kijiye ki aap hamesha mere rahenge aur kisi ke nahi.____

____Sachin- Tum mujh per shak kar rahi ho?____

____Saachi- Nahi, mujhe aap per khud se zyada bharosa hai, lekin abhi jamana bahut alag hai.____

____Sachin- Accha baba promise. Any ways, main ab chalta hoon.____

**____Sachin was about to go, but she held his hand. Sachin looked at her confusingly, but she kissed his cheek. Sachin smiled while as Saachi and went to Bureau.____**

**____FLESHBACK END____**

**____Sachin smiled in tears thinking about the past.____**

____Sachin- Maine tumhe promise kiya tha Saachi ki main tumhare alaba aur kisi ka nahi honga, lekin meri zindagi bahut lambi hai Saachi. Main aapna promise ko kayam nahi rak paaya. Maine Purvi se shaadi toh karli, lekin pata nahi main usse uska haq de bhi pahunga ya nahi. Please Saachi, mujhe kamzor mat banne dena. Main Purvi se pyaar toh nahi karta, lekin main usse hamesha khush rakne ki koshish karunga. I love you Saachi.____

**____Sachin kept the picture while wiping his tears and turned around, but became confused seeing Purvi with tears.____**

____Sachin(moving closer)- Kya hua Purvi? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?____

____Purvi(wiping her tears)- Kuch nahi sir.____

____Sachin- Waise meri ek baat maanogi?____

____Purvi- Boliye toh sahi.____

____Sachin- Tum ab mujhe sir mat bulao. I mean we are married now.____

____Purvi- Toh main aapko kya bulau?____

____Sachin- Mere naamse bulao. Aur yeh bhi ek uncommon hai tum mein aur Saachi mein. Woh mujhe Sachin kehti thi aur tum mujhe sir bulati ho.____

____Purvi- Mere liye yeh muskil hai.____

____Sachin- Muskil kaise hai? Mere naam koi American naam nahi hai jo tumhe bulane mein muskul ho.____

____Purvi- Haan, lekin...____

____Sachin- Please.____

____Purvi- OK.____

____Sachin- Accha toh ek baar bolo.____

____Purvi- Abhi nahi bol sakti.____

____Sachin- Kyun?____

____Purvi- I mean abhi kehne ki kya zaroorat hai?____

____Sachin- Zaroorat hai kyunki mujhe suna hai.____

____Purvi- Sach... Sachin!____

____Sachin- Wow yaar. Kitna accha lag raha hai tumhare muh se mera naam sunne mein.____

____Purvi- Ab bahut ho gaya. Jaahiye aur change kijiye.____

____Sachin- Shaadi ke 12 gante bhi nahi huye aur orders dena shuru kar diya tumhe.____

____Purvi- Aap toh jaante hi hain mujhe. Main aisi hi hoon.____

____Sachin- Haan haan jaanta hoon.____

____Purvi- Jaldi jaahiye.____

____Sachin- Jaa raha hoon baba.____

**____Sachin went to bathroom. After sometimes, he came out and saw Purvi standing near the window.____**

_Sachin- Arre, tum abhi tak sohi nahi?_

_Purvi- Bas ab sone hi wali thi._

_Sachin- Mujhe neend aa rahi hai. Chalo sote hain._

____Purvi- Sote hain? Matlab saath saath?____

____Sachin- Haan. Kyun tumhe koi problem hai?____

____Purvi- Woh...____

____Sachin- Arre, main tumhe kuch nahi karunga.____

____Purvi- Mujhe pata hai.____

____Sachin- Toh phir kya hua? Maana ki humne yeh shaadi Abhi ke liye kiya hai, lekin phir bhi shaadi ki hai humne. Ab hum pati patni hain. Aur pati patni toh saath saath hi sote hain. Waise agar tumhe koi problem hai toh main...____

____Purvi- Nahi nahi. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai.____

____Sachin- Woh kya hai na ki mujhe iss ghar mein iss bed ke alaba kahin aur acche se neend nahi aati toh...____

____Purvi- Maine, kaha na ki mujhe koi problem nahi hai.____

____Sachin- Thank you. Aaho so jaaho.____

____Purvi- Ji.____

**____Purvi came and laid down on the bed. Sachin smiled and slept next to her.____**

____Purvi(thinking)- Kal subah se meri zindagi mein ek nayi shuruaat hoga. Pata nahi maine Sachin sir ne shaadi karke sahi kiya ya galat, lekin itna jaanti hoon ki accha lag raha hai. ____

**____Thinking this, she looked at Sachin and smiled. Sachin opened his eyes and looked at her so she turned to another side.____**

____Sachin(thinking)- Main jaanta hoon Purvi ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin pata nahi main kabhi tumhe pyaar kar bhi pahunga ya nahi. Lekin main hamesha tumse pyaar karne ki koshish karunga.____

**____Thinking this, he closed his eyes and they both slept. Next morning, the alarm rang and Sachin moved close to Purvi thinking it's Abhimanyu. He placed his hand on her stomach so she woke up. He was in half sleep so he had closed his eyes. ____**

____Purvi(thinking)- Sachin sir, yeh kya kar rahe hain? Mere itne karib?____

____Sachin- Abhi jaldi utho____

**____Purvi placed her hand on his hand so he woke up. He became shocked seeing her so he removed his hand from her stomach and get up. Purvi also get up and Sachin looked at her.____**

____Sachin- Sorry.____

____Purvi- Kyun?____

____Sachin- Waise you are right. Maine sorry kehne wala kaunsa kaam kiya hai right?____

____Purvi- Ji sir.____

____Sachin- "Sir".____

____Purvi- I mean Sachin. Waise Sachin, aaj toh Sunday hai toh aap Abhi ko itni jaldi kyun uthana chahte hain?____

____Sachin- Aaj Sunday hai?____

____Purvi- Haan.____

____Sachin- Iss shaadi ke chakkar mein main toh bhul hi gaya tha ki aaj Sunday hai. Aur waise bhi jaldi utha acchi baat hoti hai. T________um ready ho jaaho, main Abhi ko utha kar aata hoon.____

____Purvi- Nahi sir, mujhe time lagega. Aap ready huyiye, main Abhi ko uthati hoon.____

____Sachin- Thik hai.____

**____Sachin went to bathroom and Purvi went to next room to call Abhimanyu.____**

**____In Abhimanyu's Room____**

**____Purvi smiled seeing Abhimanyu. He was sleeping so peacefully. She went near him and sat beside him.____**

____Purvi(thinking)- Kitne acche se so raha hai. Main kaise uthau? Aur waise bhi aaj sunday hai, thodi der tak toh sona hi chahiye. ____

**____Thinking this, she went from there without calling him. Purvi went to the kitchen and saw Kaka making breakfast.____**

____Kaka- Arre beti, tum itni jaldi uth gayi?____

____Purvi- Main toh sona chahti thi, lekin Sachin ne mujhe sone nahi diya.____

____Kaka- Kyun? Kya kiya usne?____

____Purvi- Kiya toh kuch nahi, lekin phir bhi. Waise Kaka, aap itni jaldi uth kaise paate hain? Aapko sone ka mann nahi karta kya?____

____Kaka- Arre ab meri woh umar rahi hi kaha. Jab insaan budha hota hai na toh usse neend kaam lagti hai.____

____Purvi- Waise kya Sachin bhi hamesha itni hi jaldi uthte hain?____

____Kaka- Haan.____

____**Just then, Sachin came coughing.**  
____

____Sachin- Meri baat chal rahi hai kya?____

____Purvi- Nahi. Nahi toh. Hum toh breakfast ki baat kar rahe the.____

____Sachin- Any ways, Abhi kaha hai? ____

____Kaka- Woh toh...____

____Purvi- Woh bathroom mein hai.____

____Sachin- Tum bhi jaaho. Hum late ho rahe hain.____

____Purvi- Ji.____

**____Purvi went to the room and after sometimes, she came.____**

____Sachin- Tum toh aa gayi, lekin yeh Abhi kaha hai?____

____Purvi- Abhi...____

____Kaka- Main dekhta hoon.____

**____Kaka moved toward Abhimanyu's room, but Purvi stopped him.____**

____Purvi- Kaka, ek minute.____

**____Purvi went to Kaka and Sachin looked at her while being confused.____**

___Kaka- Kya hua?___

___Purvi- Kaka, woh Abhi so raha hai.___

___Kaka(louder)- Kya?___

**____Sachin became shocked so he came to them.____**

____Sachin- Kya hua Kaka?____

____Kaka- Sachin, woh Abhi...____

____Sachin- Abhi? Kya hua Abhi ko?____

**____Sachin ran to Abhimanyu's room and Purvi became worried as she knew he will scold her.____**

**____In Abhimanyu's Room____**

**____Sachin became shocked not seeing Abhimanyu anywhere. Just then, Kaka and Purvi came and Purvi smiled as Abhimanyu had already went to bathroom.____**

____Sachin- Abhi toh bathroom mein hai.____

____Purvi- Maine kaha tha na ki woh bathroom mein hai?____

____Sachin- Haan, lekin Kaka aap hairan kyun ho gaye the?____

____Kaka- Kuch nahi. Main toh bas aise hi. Woh kya hai na, main ab budha ho gaya hoon toh mujhe Purvi ki baat sunai nahi de rahi thi, iss liye main usse puch raha tha ki usne "kya" kaha.____

____Purvi- Haan.____

____Sachin- Lekin aapne Abhi ka naam kyun liya?____

____Kaka- Woh aaj Abhi abhi tak niche nahi aaya toh main Purvi se puch raha tha aur utne mein hi tum aa gaye toh bas muh se nikal gaya.____

____Sachin- Main toh parishan hi ho gaya tha, Agar Abhi ko kuch hua na toh main zinda nahi reh pahunga. Meri zindagi hai woh.____

**____Kaka and Purvi smiled while looking at him.____**

____Sachin- Any ways, chalte hain.____

**____They went to dinning room and waited for Abhimanyu. After sometimes, he came and they did their breakfast together. And SachVi went to Bureau.____**

**____In Bureau____**

**____And again, they were first so Sachin for the first time decided not to work before everyone comes.____**

____Sachin- Ek kaam karte hain Purvi.____

____Purvi- Kya?____

____Sachin- Hum sabke aane ke bad hi kaam karte hain.____

**____Purvi became worried thinking maybe he is sick. She made him sit on a chair and touched his face. Sachin looked at her surprisingly.____**

____Purvi- Aap thik toh hain na? Bukhar toh nahi hai, lekin shayad koi aur bimari hai.____

____Sachin- Ek minute ek minute. Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main bimar hoon?____

____Purvi- Baat karne ka time nahi hai. Doctor ke pas chalte hain.____

**____Purvi held his hand and pulled him with her. He stopped his steps so Purvi also stopped and looked at him.____**

____Purvi- Aap ruk kyun gaye? Aapko doctor ke pas le jaana bahut zaroori hai.____

____Sachin- Kyun?____

____Purvi- Please jaldi chaliye. Agar aapko kuch ho gaya toh Abhi ka kya hoga aur mera kya hoga?____

____Sachin- Tumhara kya hoga? Kisi aur se shaadi kar lena.____

____Purvi- Aapko kya lagta hai ki maine shaadi karne ka theka liya hai?____

____Sachin- I am sorry, lekin tum mujhe doctor ke pas kyun le jaa rahi ho?____

____Purvi- Aap bimar hain?____

____Sachin- Nahi. Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai. Lekin tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main bimar hoon?____

____Purvi- Bimar hi toh hain aap. Agar nahi hote toh aise bina kaam kiye huye baith ne ke liye nahi bolte.____

**____Sachin pulled her hand and made her sit on the same chair that she had made him sit. He gave her the water and she drank and he sat on his knees. Purvi looked at him confusingly, but he laughed at loud.____**

____Sachin(laughing)- Purvi, tum sach mein kitni funny ho yaar.____

____Purvi- Kyun?____

____Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai ki main iss type ka insaan hoon jo hamesha kaam hi karta hai?____

____Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya? Jabse maine aapko jaana hai, aap hamesha kaam hi karte hain. Lekin aaj pata nahi kya hua hai, achanak se masti karna chahte hain.____

____Sachin- Arre zindagi mein kaam ke alaba kahin saare chiz hote hain karne ke liye. Maana ki main hamesha kaam karta hoon, lekin woh kya hai na aaj main bahut thak gaya hoon.____

____Purvi- Thak kaise sakte hain aap? I mean, aapne abhi tak kaam hi kya kiya hai?____

____Sachin- Nahi, woh kal shaadi ke chakkar mein bahut thak gaya hoon.____

____Purvi- Arre shaadi mein aapne kaunsa kaam kiya? Mandap mein baithna kaam karna nahi kehte.____

____Sachin- Purvi, tum nahi samjogi mujhe.____

____Purvi- Arre main nahi samjungi toh aur kaun samjega aapko? Biwi hoon main aapki.____

____Sachin- Biwi ho meri?____

____Purvi- Haan.____

____Sachin- Kya tumhe abhi tak aisa kuch kiya hai jo ek biwi karti hai?____

____Purvi- Kya?____

____Sachin- Kuch bhi jo ek biwi apne pati se karti hai.____

____Purvi- Biwi kya karti hai? ____

____Sachin- Pyaar!____

____Purvi- Pyaar?____

____Sachin- Haan pyaar? Kya tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?____

____Purvi- Pata nahi.____

____Sachin- Bhale hi humne yeh shaadi Abhi ke liye kiya ho, lekin humne shaadi ki hai. Main tumhe woh saare haq dena chahta hoon jo ek biwi ko uske pati se milna chahiye. Main tumse pyaar toh nahi karta Purvi, lekin main tumhe pyaar karne ki koshish karunga. ____

____Purvi- Main sab jaanti hoon, lekin aap mujhe yeh sab kyun keh rahe hain?____

____Sachin- Purvi, i think... Actually, i don't think, i am sure that you love me.____

____Purvi- Kya? How funny is that?____

____Sachin- Iss mein funny kya hai? Tum biwi ho meri toh tumhe mujhse pyaar karne ka pura haq hai. ____

____Purvi- Aap itne yakin se kaise keh sakte hain ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon. Maine toh kabhi nahi kaha.____

____Sachin- Har chiz bolna zaroori nahi hota Purvi. Yeh tumhare aankhe jo hain na, woh sab kuch keh deta hai.____

____Purvi- Aapko galat fammi huyi hai. Main aapse pyaar nahi karti.____

____Sachin- Kaash aisa hota Purvi. Kaash tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti.____

____Purvi- Mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha ki aap keh kya rahe hain.____

____Sachin- Mujhe maaf karna Purvi, main tumse pyaar nahi karta.____

____Purvi- Main jaanti hoon yeh.____

____Sachin- Toh kya tumhe yeh sun kar dukh nahi hota.____

____Purvi- Bahut hota hai, lekin sach toh yehi hai na.____

____Sachin- Bas yehi toh nahi chahta main. Main nahi chahta ki tumhe dukh ho, lekin naa chahte huye bhi main tumhe dukhi kar raha hoon. Main chah kar bhi tumhe pyaar nahi kar paa raha hoon. I am sorry.____

____Purvi- Main aapko samaj rahi hoon, lekin aapko chinta karne ki aur maaffi magne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Aap yeh sochte hain na ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon iss liye aap mujhse pyaar karna chahte hain right? Lekin aapse koi galti huyi hain, main aapse pyaar nahi karti.____

____Sachin- Kya sach mein tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti?____

____Purvi- Nahi.____

____Sachin- Pakka nahi karti na?____

____Purvi- Pakka.____

____Sachin- Thank you Purvi. Thanks god ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti. Aaj mein bahut khush hoon yeh jaan kar ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti. Thank you.____

____**Sachin kissed her cheek and Purvi just looked at him while touching her cheek.**  
____

____Purvi(thinking)- Sach toh mujhe bhi nahi pata ki main aapse pyaar karti bhi hoon ya nahi. Lekin agar mere yeh kehne se aap itne khush ho sakte hain toh main hamesha yehi kahungi ki main aapse pyaar nahi karti. Agar mujhe aapse sach mein pyaar ho bhi gaya hai toh phir bhi main aapke khushi ke liye kabhi apne dil ki baat nahi bataungi. Kabhi nahi.____

____Sachin- Tum mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho? Ab please yeh mat kehna ki main tumhe kiss bhi nahi kar sakta. After all we are married. Aur tumne toh mujhe shaadi ke pehle bhi kiss kiya hai.____

____Purvi- Nahi, aisa nahi hai. Aap kuch bhi kar sakte hain. After all we are married.____

____Sachin- Ab tum mera dialogue mat churao. Waise kya main sach mein kuch bhi kar sakta hoon?____

____Purvi- Ji.____

____Sachin- You mean kuch bhi?____

____Purvi- Haan.____

**____Sachin moved close to her and she looked at him surprisingly.____**

____Sachin- Kuch bhi na?____

____Purvi- Woh...____

____Sachin- Haan ya naa?____

____Purvi- Haan woh...____

____**He moved his face really close to her and she became nervous. He held her face on his palms and both looked at each other. Purvi became more worried, but Sachin was smiling. He was just tensing her, but she thought he is going to kiss her. She got up from the chair and tried to move, but he held her hand. Purvi was so nervous and Sachin came in front her.**____

____Sachin- Kya hua?____

____Purvi- Woh main...____

____Sachin- Arre tumne hi toh kaha tha na ki main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon?____

____Purvi- Haan, lekin mujhe uss waqt yeh pata nahi tha ki aap kiss...____

____Sachin- Kiss?____

____Purvi- Aap kiss hi toh karne wale the.____

____Sachin- Now, this is really funny. Main tumhe kiss kyun karunga yaar?____

____Purvi- Kyunki main aapki biwi hoon.____

____Sachin- Waise agar main chahu toh ab bhi kar sakta hoon. Kiss!____

____Purvi- No Way.____

____**Purvi went to her desk and Sachin smiled.**____

____Sachin(thinking)- Main toh bas yeh check kar raha tha Purvi ki tum mujhse kitna pyaar Karti ho. Tum chahe jo bhi kaho, lekin sach yehi hai ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho. Bahut pyaar karti ho tum mujhse.____

**____Sachin looked at her and she also looked at him. He smiled, but Purvi acted like she was working on files,____**

* * *

**____So when will Purvi realize her love for her husband? Will Sachin fall in love with Purvi? What do you think will Abhimanyu make them do next? What is going to happen?____**

**____A/N- So how was the chapter? Hope you enjoyed and if you don't then you can say it. PLEASE REVIEW.____**

**____A big thanks to- piu, adk, katiiy, Dream princes, piyupl, crazyforpurvi, esha, Ananya Gautam, Kaamini, shilpa patte 1, CIDans, rajvi fan 2 and Guests.  
____**

**____Thank you very much for the support.____**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N-Thank you very much for the reviews guys.**_

_**A big thanks to- Rajvigirl, SachinGirl, Dream princes, Ananya Gautam, piu, dareya chk, CIDans, katiiy, shilpa patte 1, crazyforpurvi, rajvi fan 2, and GuestS.  
**_

**_Adk- I also think it's difficult for Abhimanyu to do all that, but i just wrote it in hope that you all will like it. Thanks for the review._**

**_Sorry for the mistakes in the chapter and i hope you will like this chapter also. Please read and review._**

* * *

_**After 1 Month, In Bureau**_

_Purvi- Aaj kitna boring day hai._

_Abhijeet- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Koi kaam hi nahi hai karne ke liye._

_Sachin- What do you by koi kaam hi nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Matlab kaam nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kaam kaise nahi hai? Dekho kitne files hain table per._

_Purvi- Files are boring._

_Sachin- Tum na mujhe ajib lagti ho._

_Purvi- Agar itni hi ajib lagti hoon toh shaadi kyun ki mujhse?_

_Sachin- Woh toh maine Abhi ke liye kiya hai._

_Daya- Waise Sachin, Purvi sahi keh rahi hai. Files sach mein bahut boring hote hain._

_Abhijeet- Ek kaam karte hain._

_Purvi- Kya sir?_

_Abhijeet- Hum ek game khalte hain._

_Purvi- Wow! Kaisa game?_

_Abhijeet- Yeh toh pata nahi._

_Daya- Arre yaar, game nahi. Game sirf bachon ke liye hota hai._

_Sachin- Wohi toh. Waise Purvi, agar tum game khalna chahti hi ho toh khal sakti ho kyunki tum abhi bhi bachi hi ho._

_Purvi- Excuse me! Main ek bache ki Maa hoon._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Abhimanyu mera beta hai._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin kya?_

_Sachin- Lekin woh tumhara really beta toh nahi hai na?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap keh kya rahe hain? Abhimanyu mera hi beta hai. _

_Sachin- Kya tum sach mein usse apna beta maanti ho?_

_Purvi- Of course. Maine usse janm nahi diya toh kya hua? Phir bhi main usse Maa hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata tha ki tum Abhi se bahut pyaar karti ho, lekin yeh pata nahi tha ki itna karti ho._

_Purvi- Pyaar toh main kisi aur se bhi karti hoon, lekin kya karu woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta._

**_Duo looked at Sachin and then at Purvi. Sachin knew what was she talking about, but thought to change the topic._**

_Abhijeet- Kisi aur matlab kaun?_

_Purvi- Hai koi bahut khaash. Jiske bina zindagi aduri si lagne lagti hai._

_Sachin- Tum mujhe chodke kisi aur se itna pyaar kaise kar sakti ho?_

_Purvi- Kyun nahi sakti?_

_Sachin- Arre, tum biwi ho meri._

_Purvi- Aap bhi toh kisi aur se pyaar karte hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tum..._

_Purvi- Any ways, sab ghar chalte hain. Ab yaha baith kar files ke alaba aur koi kaam toh hai na._

_Daya- Haan yehi thik rahega._

_Abhijeet- Haan toh phir chalo._

**_Everyone went their house and Sachin was only looking at Purvi and thinking about her words._**

**_In Parking Lot_**

_Purvi- Sachin, aaj main drive karungi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Bas maan kar raha hai._

_Sachin- Tum drive karna jaanti toh hona?_

_Purvi- Of course jaanti hoon._

_Sachin- Woh kya hai na biwi, maine tumhe kabhi drive karte huye nahi dekha iss liye._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe biwi kyun keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum meri biwi hi ho._

_Purvi- Any ways, chabi dijiye._

_**Sachin gave her the keys and she sat on the driving seat and Sachin sat beside her. **  
_

_**In Car**_

_**Purvi was driving and Sachin was just looking at her while smiling. Purvi saw him and became confused.**_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Pata nahi?_

_Sachin- Haan. Pata nahi kya ho raha hai mujhe._

_Purvi- Aap thik toh hain na?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Kya pata nahi pata nahi laga rakka hai aapne? Kya ho raha aapko?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Phir se pata nahi? _

_Sachin- Arre jab pata hi nahi hai toh pata nahi hi bolunga na?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

_Sachin- Waise tum songs kyun nahi laga rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aapko pasand nahi hai na iss liye._

_Sachin- Ab pasand hai. Pehle nahi tha, lekin ab bahut pasand hai._

_Purvi- Kya pasand hai?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Songs! Gaana bahut pasand aane laga hai mujhe,_

_Purvi- Lagta hai mere saath rehte rehte aap mere jaise hi ho gaye hain._

_Sachin- Shayad._

**_They smiled and Purvi played a song._**

_**After Sometimes, At SachVi's House**_

_**Kaka became confused seeing SachVi there that soon.**_

_Kaka- Arre, tum dono aaj itni jaldi kaise?_

_Sachin- Kaka woh Bureau mein kuch kaam hi nahi tha toh hum sab ghar wapas aa gaye._

_Purvi- Kaka, Abhi aaya nahi hai kya?_

_Kaka- Woh toh 1 ghante bad hi aayega._

_Sachin- Ghar mein kya kya chahiye bata dijiye, aaj hum shopping karne jaa rahe hain. Aap 1 ghante tak aaram se rahiye._

_Purvi- Wow! Hum shopping karne jaa rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Kaka- Main dekh ke batata hoon. Tab tak tum dono aaram karo._

_Sachin- Aram karne ki umar aapki hai Kaka. Purvi hai na woh dekh legi ki ghar mein kya kya chahiye. Kyun Purvi?_

_Purvi- Haan Kaka._

_Kaka- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin and Kaka sat on sofa and Purvi went to kitchen to check. After some minutes, she came._**

_Purvi- Chaliye._

_Sachin- Sab dekh liya na?_

_Purvi- Haan haan, maine sab dekh liye._

_Sachin- Kaka, hum chahte hain._

_Kaka- Aaram se jaana._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_SachVi went and Kaka closed the door. Purvi was too happy thinking about shopping and Sachin was smiling seeing her. They went to the market and shopped for the house and again came to the car._**

_Purvi- Accha sir... I mean Sachin. Ab mall chahte hain._

_Sachin- Mall? Mall kyun?_

_Purvi- Apne hi toh kaha tha na ki hum shopping karne jaa rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan kaha tha, lekin humne abhi abhi toh shopping ki hai._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Main samaj gaya ki tum kya chahti ho, lekin mera shopping ka matlab woh nahi jo tum soch rahi ho._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab main ghar ke samaan ki shopping ki baat kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe toh laga tha ki..._

**_Purvi became sad and Sachin smiled seeing that._**

_Sachin- Arre tum dukhi kyun ho rahi ho? _

_Purvi- Dukhi naa hoon toh phir kya hoon? Maine socha tha ki aaj itne dino baad shopping karne jahungi toh kitna maza aayega, lekin..._

_Sachin- Koi baat nahi biwi. Hum abhi bhi chal sakte hain._

_Purvi- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha toh phir jaldi chaliye. Kitna shopping karna hai._

**_Purvi sat on the car and Sachin also sat while smiling._**

_**At Mall**  
_

_**Purvi ran inside the Mall and Sachin came behind her. Purvi was so happy and Sachin was also happy seeing her happy. Purvi searched her sarees, but didn't found anything nice so she came to Sachin with sad face.**_

_Sachin- Arre kya hua biwi?_

_Purvi- Yeh kaisa Mall hai?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch bhi accha nahi hai._

_Sachin- Magar tum hi toh iss Mall mein aana chahti thi. _

_Purvi- Haan, lekin mujhe uss waqt yeh pata nahi tha ki yaha itne boring kapde milte hain._

_Sachin- Tum dhund kya rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Saree!_

_Sachin- Saree?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Saree kyun? I mean tum CID officer toh tum yeh saree kab pehnogi?_

_Purvi- Teej aane wali hai._

_Sachin- Haan toh tum thodi na mere liye vrat rakogi._

_Purvi- Kyun nahi rakungi? Aap pati hain mere._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin kya? Main vrat rakungi aur mujhe saree chahiye matlab saree chahiye._

_Sachin- Chalo saath mein dekhte hain._

_Purvi- Koi faida nahi hai. Yaha ek bhi acchi saree nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main ek baar dekhna chahta hoon. Chalo._

**_He held her hand and moved toward Sarees section. Sachin looked at all the sarees and smiled seeing one, but Purvi was looking at something else._**

_Sachin- Mil gaya._

**_Purvi turned to him and looked at the sarees._**

_Purvi- Kya mil gaya?_

_Sachin- Saree._

_Purvi- You must be joking._

_Sachin- Arre nahi. Ek minutes._

**_Sachin took out a beautiful red saree and Purvi became surprised seeing it._**

_Purvi- Yeh yaha kaha se aaya? _

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Maine pehle isse dekha hi nahi._

_Sachin- Accha hai na._

_Purvi- Bahut accha hai._

_Sachin- Aaho._

**_Sachin pulled her in front mirror and he stood behind her. He placed the saree on her and Purvi looked at him smiling through mirror. She held the saree and Sachin wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Purvi was totally surprised, but Sachin smiled._**

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Biwi ho tum meri. Pati hoon main tumhara. Kiss karne ka haq hai toh hug karne ka kyun nahi?_

_Purvi- Aapko kuch bhi karne ka haq hai, lekin abhi yaha...?_

_Sachin- Kya hai yaha?_

_Purvi- Itne log hain yaha aur aap aise chupke huye hain?_

_Sachin- Waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki tumhe sharm bhi aati hai._

_**Purvi removed his hand and turned around.**  
_

_Sachin- Kya hau?_

_Purvi- Aapko main kya lagti hoon? Insaan hoon main aur ek ladki bhi. Kyun nahi aayegi sharm?_

_Sachin- Ab tum gussa mat hona. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha aur woh hug toh maine bas tumhe tease karne ke liye kiya tha._

_Purvi- Any ways, mujhe aur bhi Sarees karidne hain._

_Sachin- Bolo, kitne chahiye tumhe? Jitne bologi main utni hi Sarees karidke dunga tumhe._

_Purvi- Main sochti hoon._

_Sachin- Haan haan. Aaram se soch ke batao._

_Purvi- Mujhe... Mujhe at least 3 Sarees chahiye._

_Sachin- Tin?_

_Purvi- Bahut zyada hua kya?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi yaar. Main aaj pehli baar meri itni khoobsurat biwi ke liye kuch karidne jaa raha hoon toh main tumhe 3 nahi 4 sarees karid dunga._

_Purvi- Thank you, lekin yaha acche sarees nahi milenge._

_Sachin- Haan yeh ek lo aur chalo. _

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Sachin paid the amount of a Saree and they went to another Mall. After looking at each and every Sarees, they chose 4 Sarees._**

_Sachin- Ab ho gaya ya abhi bhi hai?_

_Purvi- Mere liye toh ho gaya, lekin mujhe Abhi ke liye bhi kuch lena hai._

_Sachin- Abhi ke liye?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kyun? I mean uske bahut kapde hain._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin uski Mommy ne usse abhi tak kuch nahi diya hai. Main aaj apne haathon se usse kuch dena chahti hoon._

_Sachin- It's not fair yaar._

_Purvi- What is not fair?_

_Sachin- Tum apne bete ke liye kapde karid rahi ho, lekin mera kya?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. Jaldi karo._

_Purvi- Bas 10 minutes._

_Sachin- Mujhe yeh Sarees do, main bahar tumhra intazaar karunga._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_Purvi gave the Sarees to Sachin. Sachin went from there and Purvi smiled seeing him. Sachin paid the amount of Sarees and came to the car. After sometimes, Purvi came with some bags and Sachin smiled lightly._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_SachVi entered with all the shopping bags and Abhimanyu came to them._**

_Abhi- Wow! Itne saare shopping?_

_Sachin- Tumhari Mommy bahut kharchili hai Abhi._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Aur nahi toh kya? ! mahina pehle hi shaadi huyi hai aur dekho aaj hi tumne mujhe kangal bana diya._

_Purvi- Maine aapko yeh sab karid ne ke liye force toh nahi kiya tha na? Aapne khud apni marzi se karida hai._

_Sachin- Any ways, main fresh ho kar aata hoon._

**_Sachin went to the room and everyone sat on the sofa._**

_Abhi- Mommy, mere liye kya hai?_

_Purvi- Yeh lo._

**_Purvi gave him what she brought and he smiled._**

_Abhi- Thank you Mommy._

**_Abhimanyu kissed her cheek and Kaka and she smiled. Then, she took out another one and gave it to Kaka._**

_Purvi- Kaka, yeh aapke liye._

_Kaka- Main yeh nahi le nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kaka- Bas aise hi._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe beti kehte hain toh please isse rakiye._

_Kaka- Thik hai._

_**Just then, Sachin came and saw everyone with clothes on their hands. Purvi looked at him and smiled, but he went to kitchen. Purvi knew why was he doing that so she just smiled.**  
_

_**At Night, In SachVi's Room**_

_**Purvi went to bathroom after Sachin. **_

_Sachin(thinking)- Purvi, kis type ki ladki hai yaar? Sabko kuch kuch de diya, lekin mujhe usne kuch nahi diya. Main yeh iss liye nahi keh raha hoon kyunki mere pas kapde nahi hain, lekin phir bhi. Maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki Purvi asia karegi. Lekin mujhe itna dukh kyun ho raha hai. Itni si choti baat ke liye main dukhi ho raha hoon. Ho kya gaya hai mujhe?_

**_Just then, Purvi came so he went to bed. She also came and sat beside him. He got up and was about to go, but she held his hand and came in front him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Naraz hain mujhse?_

_Sachin- How funny Purvi? Main tumse naraz kyun honga yaar?_

_Purvi- Maine sabko kuch na kuch diya, lekin aapko kuch nahi diya. Aur agar aap naraz nahi hote toh aap mujhe biwi kehte Purvi nahi, lekin _aapne mujhe biwi nahi Purvi kaha.__

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch chahiye bhi nahi. Aur biwi toh main bas aise hi bolta hoon._

_Purvi- Jhut mat boliye. Main jaanti hoon ki aapko dukh ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Purvi please. Abhi main sona chahta hoon. Kal Bureau jaana hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin ek minute rukiye._

_Sachin- Jo bhi karna hai, jaldi karo._

**_Purvi went and brought a shopping bag and give it to him._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya hai?_

_Purvi- Aapke liye hai._

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki mujhe kuch nahi chahiye,_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin main khud isse aapke liye le kar aayi hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe iski zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Please._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin took out a shirt and smiled seeing it. _**

_Sachin- Arre yeh shirt toh bahut accha hai. Aur mera favorite color bhi hai._

_Purvi- Aapki accha laga na?_

_Sachin- Haan, bahut accha laga. Thank you._

**_Sachin was too happy that he held her into his arms and moved around. Purvi became scared thinking she will fall, but was happy to be in his arms. Just then, he hit the bed frame and they both fell on bed. Purvi was on the bed and Sachin was on her. Both of them looked at each other and were lost in each other's eyes. Sachin forgot about the pain that he had got just before a second ago. Purvi was the first one to came to the reality, but Sachin was still lost. She didn't know what to do and just then, he moved his head close to her. She became nervous and he was moving his head more closer. She became more nervous seeing him that closer, but just then, he place his lips on her forehead and she seeing looked at him. Just he kissed her right cheek and her eyes became full of tears. She could easily stop him, but she didn't stopped him. Then he kissed her left cheek and Sachin was really out of mind. He didn't even know what and why was he doing that. Then, he placed his lips on hers and she closed her eyes so drops of tears fell from her eyes. They kissed each other with their pure for some minutes, but after some minutes, Sachin realized the situation. He removed his lips for hers and both of them looked at each other. Sachin saw tears on her eyes so he got up and Purvi also got up.  
_**

_Sachin- I am really sorry Purvi. Mujhe maaf kardo. Pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha. Pata nahi yeh sab kaise ho gaya. Mujhe maaf kar..._

**_Just then, she placed her finger on his lips._**

_Purvi- Nahi. Aapko maaffi mangne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi woh.,.?_

_Purvi- Jo huya mere marzi se hua hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Socha tha ki main aapko kabhi yeh nahi bataungi, lekin aaj batana chahti hoon. _

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi(holding his hand)- I... I love you._

**_Sachin knew she loves him, but still he became confused._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yeh sab kyun...?_

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte, lekin main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon Purvi ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho. Jab mujhe pata chala toh maine tumhe apne se dur rehne ki koshish bhi ki, lekin haalat hi aise ho gaye ki main chah kar bhi tumhe apne se dur nahi rak paya._

_Purvi- Mujhe aaj ek baat pata chali hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Yehi ki kahin na kahin thoda sa hi sahi, lekin aap mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan. _

_Sachin- Nahi. Tumhe galat fammi huyi hai._

_Purvi- Pyaar toh aap mujhse karne lage hain. Agar aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte toh aap kabhi mere karib nahi aate. Aur kabhi mujhe nahi chute._

_Sachin- Lekin woh toh bas aise hi ho gaya tha._

_Purvi- Aapne meri dil ki baat toh bina bolehi samaj liya, lekin apni dil ki baat abhi tak nahi samje aap._

_Sachin- Purvi tum yeh..._

_Purvi- Mujhse zyada toh aapko pata hai ki jab pyaar hota hai toh kaisa lagta hai. Aapne pehle bhi Saachi se pyaar kiya hai._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon Purvi, lekin mujhe pata nahi ki main tumse ptaar karta hoon ya nahi. Agar karta hoon toh accha hai, lekin agar nahi karta toh mujhe maaf kar dena._

**_Sachin went to bed and slept. Purvi picked up the shirt that she had gave to him and placed it in the closet. Then, she came and slept beside him. After sometimes, Sachin turned to Purvi and looked at her._**

_Sachin(thinking)- I am sorry Purvi. Main tumhe kabhi bhi dukhi nahi karna chahta hoon, lekin mujhe khud nahi pata ki sach kya hai. Kabhi lagta hai ki mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya hai toh kabhi lagta hai ki yeh sab main bas aise hi socha raha hoon. Saachi mera pehla pyaar thi aur hamesha karegi, lekin agar mujhe sach mein tumse pyaar ho chuka hai toh woh bhi accha hai._

**_Thinking this, he slept._**

**_Next Day, In Bureau_**

**_And again SachVi were first._**

_Purvi- Phir se koi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin kaam hai karne ke liye._

_Purvi- Wohi files na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aapse kuch zyada expect bhi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aisa kyun bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya? Aapko inn files mein aisa kya dekhi deta hai?_

_Sachin- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

**_Purvi went to her desk and Sachin went to his. After sometimes, others also came and there was a case reported so all went to the crime scene. It was in the middle of the jungle and it was _****_raining._**

_Daya- Purvi, ambulance ko phone karo._

_Purvi- Sir._

**_Her phone was not working so she turned to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sachin sir, aapna phone dijiye na please._

_Sachin- Yeh lo._

_**He handed her his phone and Purvi smiled seeing that wallpaper on the phone. It was hers and Abhimanyu's picture. But it was not the right time to ask questions. She went little far as there was some network problem. She walked almost 10-15 minutes and called the ambulance. After calling the ambulance, she turned to go back, but forgot the direction. She was in the middle of the jungle. On the other hand, Sachin was worried thinking why does she took this much time.**_

_Sachin- Yeh Purvi kaha chali gayi? Kitna waqt ho gaya hai, lekin abhi tak nahi aayi._

_Daya- Tum chinta mat karo Sachin._

_Abhijeet- Kaise chinta nahi karega woh? Pyaar jo karta hai usse._

_Sachin- Aisi baat nahi hai sir._

_Daya- Waise Purvi ko abhi tak toh aa jaana chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Abhijeet- Sachin tum jaaho. Dhunddo usse._

_Sachin- OK sir._

**_Sachin started searching her while being worried and Purvi was going to the wrong direction._**

_Purvi- Yeh kaha aa gayi main yaar? Jungle ke bich mein aur woh bhi akeli. Thanks god ki raat nahi huyi hai varna main toh maar hi jaati. Mere saath toh Sachin bhi nahi hain._

**_She was walking, but someone hit her on her head. She screamed so Sachin became more worried hearing her. He ran to that direction, but didn't saw anyone._**

_Sachin- Yaha toh koi nahi hai. Yeh Purvi kaha chali gayi? Agar usse kuch hua na toh main shayad zinda nahi reh pahunga. Pyaar karne laga hoon usse. Ek baar maine apna pyaar kho diya, lekin dusri baar nahi kho sakta. Purvi, kaha ho tum?_

**_Just then, he saw his and hers phone on the ground. He picked up the phones and became more worried when he saw blood on a rock._**

_Sachin- Yeh khoon...? Kahin Purvi ka...? Arre nahi nahi. Main jaanta hoon ki usse kuch nahi ho sakta aur main usse kuch hone bhi nahi de sakta. Hey bhagwan, Purvi ka raksha karna._

**_Just then, someone hit on his head also. He fell down and blood was coming from his head. The person took him in the same place that he had took Purvi. On the other hand, all others were being really worried._**

_Daya- Yeh Sachin aur Purvi abhi tak aaye kyun nahi?_

_Freddy- Sir, mujhe toh lagta hai ki koi problem hai._

_Abhijeet- Haan mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai._

_Daya- Shreya, tum laash ko le kar forensic lab jaaho, hum yaha dekhte hain._

_Shreya- OK sir._

**_All others except Shreya walked toward where SachVi had got hit. And Freddy saw SachVi's phone and blood on two rocks._**

_Freddy- Sir, yeh khoon aur phones. Kahin Sachin sir aur Purvi ko kuch hua toh nahi?_

_Abhijeet- Shubh shubh bolo Freddy. CID ke rehte kisi ko kuch nahi ho sakta._

_Freddy- Lekin sir yeh dono kaha hain?_

_Daya- Aas pas dekho._

**_They searched a little, but didn't found anything._**

_Freddy- Kuch nahi hai sir._

**_Just__ then, the same person hit Freddy and Duo turned to him. Freddy fell down and Abhijeet stayed with him, but Daya caught the person. The person pushed Daya and ran toward where SachVi were. Daya ran behind him and the person entered a dark cave. Daya also entered the cave and became shocked seeing SachVi, but the person laughed._**

_Person- Phash gaye na mere jaal mein._

_Daya- Kya chahte ho tum?_

_Person- Yeh case choddo. Maine hi woh khoon kiya hai, lekin tum CID wale mujhe kabhi pakad nahi pahoge. Behtar hoga agar tum sab yaha se chale jaho toh. Varna aisa naa ho ki mujhe tum sabka bhi khoon karna padhe._

_Daya- Tum jaise bahut dekhe hain humne._

_Person- Dekhe honge, lekin main thoda alag hoon._

**_Just then, another person came and hit on Daya's head. Daya also fell down. On the other hand, Abhijeet took Freddy to the car and came back. After searching a little, he saw the cave and entered it. The person didn't saw him, but Abhijeet became shocked seeing SachVi and Daya on the ground. Those persons were laughing, but just then Abhijeet took out his gun and placed on the first person's _****_head. The first person turned and looked at him._**

_Person- Arre, main toh tumhe bhul hi gaya tha. Main kaise bhul gaya ki yaha ek senior inspector Abhijeet bhi hai._

**_Another person placed his gun on Abhijeet's head and the first person laughed. Purvi gained her senses a little and saw the scene. She saw Sachin next to her and became worried. She shook both Sachin and Daya and they also came back to their senses and got up._**

_Daya- CID ko rekne chahla tha na tu? Ab dekh CID teri kya hal karta__ hai._

_**Abhijeet threw another person's gun from his head and the fight began. And more goons came and they were fighting, but just then, the first person held Purvi and placed the gun on her. Sachin moved toward her.**  
_

_Person- Ruk! Agar aage aaya toh isko maar dunga._

_Sachin- Jo karna hai mere saath karo, lekin Purvi ko choddo._

_Person- Lagta hai bahut pyaar karta hai tu isse._

_Sachin- Haan. Main bahut pyaar karta hoon isse. Please isse choddo._

**_Duo smiled and Purvi also smiled in tears. _**

_Person- Mujhe jaane de, main isse chod dunga._

_Sachin- Jaaho, lekin Purvi ko choddo._

**_The person moved his steps while dragging Purvi. He left Purvi and ran from there, but Duo followed him and caught him. Sachin ran to Purvi and hugged her tightly. Purvi smiled while crying and hugged him back. Sachin was also in tears and Abhijeet saw them so he coughed. SachVi separated and smiled._**

_Abhijeet- Sab kuch ho gaya ho toh chalen?_

_Sachin- Ji... Ji sir._

_Abhijeet- Haan toh chalo._

**_Abhijeet and SachVi walked from there._**

* * *

**_A/N- So how was the chapter? Was it nice or not? What do you think about it? Do you want me to continued it? PLEASE REVIEW.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews guys._**

**_A big thanks to- CID Romance, Dream princes, adk, Rajvigirl, cracresta, katiiy, SachinGirl, rajvi fan 2, Ananya Gautam, dareya chk, Anushka Kapoor, CIDans, piu, aru, kitty, gg, Asha, sachvifan, deepu and Guests.  
_**

_**Thank you very much to all of you for the support.**  
_

_**I am really sorry that i am late, but i was busy in my school. Actually, i have two schools to go. One is the one which i used to go and another one is different and it's hard also. The school is about Science and it's really hard. I was planning to leave FF, but i failed. I just love SachVi so much that i couldn't. I am sorry for all the mistakes. I hope you will forgive me for being late after reading it.**_

* * *

_Abhijeet(while walking)- Tum dono ko main hospital chod deta hoon._

_SachVi- Hospital kyun sir?_

_Abhijeet- Tum dono ke sir per chot lagi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin sir, yeh toh mamuli si chot hai._

_Purvi- Mamuli kaise hai? Abhi bhi khoon beh raha hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi..._

_Purvi- Please chaliye na. Mere liye. Aur mere nahi naa sahi toh Abhi ke liye._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_Abhijeet and Purvi smiled and Sachin looked at them. Abhijeet took them to the hospital and after finishing with all the treatment, SachVi returned home._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_They entered, but there was no one there._**

_Purvi- Lagta hai ki Kaka Abhi ko lene gaye hain._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh hum kya kare? Bore ho jayega._

_Sachin- Movies dekhte hain._

_Purvi- Hamesha films?_

_Sachin- Toh aur kya kare?_

_Purvi- Zyada movies dekhne se aankhon ka power kam ho jaata hai._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya? TV ka flesh se aankhon kamzoor hote hain._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Pehle fresh hote hain aur uske bad sochenge ki kya karna hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Toh chalo._

**_They both went to their room and got fresh turn by turn. Just then, Kaka entered with Abhimanyu and Purvi ran to him. Sachin also fellowed her smiling. Kaka and Abhimanyu got worried seeing band aid on SachVi's head._**

_Kaka- Arre, yeh kya hua? Tum dono ke sir per yeh chot kaise aaya?_

_Abhi- Mommy Papa please batao na. Aap dono thik toh hona?_

_Sachin(picking him up)- Hum bilkul thi hain._

_Abhi- OK._

**_Abhimanyu made sad face and everyone looked at each other._**

_Abhi- Main kapde badalke aata hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Arre main hoon na. Mommy ke hote huye Abhi ko khud kapde badal ne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum Abhi ko bigaad rahi ho._

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Woh khud kapde badal na jaanta hai toh tumhe karne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Purvi- Zaroorat iss liye hai kyunki main chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Oh god. Thik hai._

**_Purvi and Abhimanyu went and Sachin turned to Kaka._**

_Sachin- Kaka, Abhi ko kya hua hai?_

_Kaka- Pata nahi beta. Shayad school mein kuch hua ho._

_Sachin- Shayad._

**_After sometimes, Purvi and Abhimanyu came. All of them do some family chit chat and Abhimanyu was still looking sad. Kaka and SachVi were confused._**

_Sachin- Abhi, kya hua hai? Tum dekhi kyun ho?_

_Abhi- Main dukhi nahi hoon Papa._

_Purvi- Toh tum itne udaas kyun ho?_

_Abhi- Kuch nahi Mommy. Woh school se homework zyada mile hain._

_Purvi- Homework bahut hote hain, lekin karna toh padta hi hai._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Abhi- Accha abhi mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Kaka- Haan aaho._

**_Kaka took Abhimanyu and after some hours, they all did their dinner and came to their rooms. After making Abhimanyu sleep Purvi came to their room._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

**_Sachin came out of the bathroom and Purvi went and she came after sometimes. They looked at each other and Purvi smiled, but Sachin turned his head. _**

_Sachin(thinking)- Purvi mere bare mein kya soch rahi hogi? I mean maine aaj tak usse yehi kaha hai ki main usse pyaar nahi karti aur aaj... Pata nahi usse kaisa laga hoga._

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh Sachin ko kya hua hai? I mean pehle toh kabhi aisa nahi kiya inno ne. Mujhe dekh kar muskurana toh dur mere taraf dekh bhi nahi rahe hain. Any ways, Puchti hoon._

**_She went near him and he moved toward window and Purvi became shocked. She went in front him and he again tried to move, but she held his wrist. He turned around and looked at her, but she was looking at him with confused look._**

_Purvi- Kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhse dur kyun reh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main... Main tumse dur kyun rahunga yaar?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata?_

_Sachin- Any ways, mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

**_He turned and was about to move, but she hugged him from behind. _**

_Purvi- Woh baat ek baar phir se keh dijiye na._

**_Sachin again turned to her and she was smiling._**

_Sachin- Kaunsi baat?_

_Purvi- Wohi jo aapne uss cave mein kaha tha._

_Sachin- Kya kaha tha maine?_

_Purvi- Yehi ki aap..._

_Sachin- kya?_

_Purvi- Aapko sach mein yaad nahi ki aapne kya kaha tha?_

_Sachin- Maine bas yehi kaha tha ki woh tumhe chod de._

_Purvi- Bas itna hi?_

_Sachin- Haan. Shayad kuch aur bhi kaha hoga, lekin ab sare bole huye dialogues yaad toh nahi kar sakta na main?  
_

_Purvi- Kya aapko sach mein yaad nahi hai ki aapne kya kaha tha?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Tumhi batado na ki maine kya kaha tha? Zaroor koi khaash baat boli hogi._

_Purvi- Haan. Bahut khaash baat boli thi aapne. Jis baat sunne ke liye main taaras rahi thi wohi baat boli thi aapne._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Any ways, good night._

**_She was about to go, but he held her wrist and pulled her near him. Purvi's sad face turned into confused face._**

_Purvi- Sachinnnn..._

_Sachin(putting his finger)- Kuch mat bolo._

**_She was confused, but was happy to be near him. _**

_Sachin- Kya sunna chahti ho tum?_

_Purvi(removing his finger)- Jo sunna chahti hoon, shayad woh sirf sapne mein hi sun pahungi._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon ki tum kya chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Agar pata hai toh bol kyun nahi rahe hain? Please ek baar. Sirf ek baar._

_Sachin- Tum bas ek hi baar sunna chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Sunna toh zindagi bhar chahti hoon, lekin main jaanti hoon ki aisa nahi hoga._

_Sachin- Kya tumhe meri dil ki baat meri aankhon mein dekhi nahi deta._

_Purvi- Deta hai, lekin darr lagta hai yeh soch ke ki agar main galat huyi toh?_

_Sachin- Kya dekhi deta hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Pyaar. Woh pyaar jo aapke dil mein mere liye hai. _

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai ki mere dil mein kya hai, lekin phir bhi chahti ho ki main apne muh se boloon?_

_Purvi- Haan. Please keh dijiye. Please._

_Sachin- I love you biwi._

**_Sachin smiled and Purvi was just looking at him smiling with tears on her eyes._**

_Sachin- Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon._

**_Purvi just hugged him tightly and Sachin also hugged her back while smiling._**

_Purvi- Main bhi aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon. I love you very much._

**_She hugged him more tightly saying this. After sometimes, they got separated and Sachin held her face on his palm._**

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai Purvi, main..._

**_Purvi placed her finger on his lips. He removed her finger and looked at her confusingly._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? _

_Purvi- Aapke muh se Purvi se zyada biwi accha lagne laga mujhe._

_Sachin- Aur mere muh kaisa lagta hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- What do you mean muh kaisa lagta hai?_

_Sachin- Mera matlab mere lips._

_Purvi- Lips?_

**_He moved closer and she became nervous._**

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Tumne bataya nahi ki tumhe mere lips kaise lagte hain._

_Purvi- Wohhh mainnn... Main..._

_Sachin- Haan haan bolo na, main sun raha hoon._

_Purvi- Mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

**_She turned to go, but he just hugged her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Purvi became more nervous._**

_Purvi- Sachin aap please..._

**_She couldn't say anything else as he kissed her neck. She shivered and placed her hands on his as they were on her stomach. She slowly turned to him, but with closed eyes._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

**_She opened her eyes and saw him smiling._**

_Sachin- Tumne bataya nahi ke mere lips kaise hain._

_Purvi- Acche... Acche hain._

_Sachin- Bas acche?_

_Purvi- Haan, mera matlab bahut..._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Agar itne hi acche hain toh..._

_Purvi(pushing him)- Sachin!_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Aaj ke liye romance bahut ho gaya. Hamare pas puri zindagi hai romance karne ke liye._

_Purvi- Good night._

_Sachin- Good night biwi._

**_They laid next to each other smiling and looked at each other. _**

_Sachin- Aisa kya dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap bhi toh dekh rahe hain._

_Sachin- Tum mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho? I mean is there any problem?_

_Purvi- Nahi, bas aise hi. Aap mujhe kyun dekh rahe the?_

**_He moved close to her and placed his hand on her cheek._**

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai, maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki mujhe tumse pyaar ho jayega?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Main itni buri hoon kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Tum bahut acchi ho. Pehle pehle mujhe lagta tha ki tum bahut hi irresponsible person ho, lekin main galat tha._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi toh aap khadus lagte the._

_Sachin- Haan, mujhe pata hai. Maine kahin baar tumhare muh se suna hai._

_Purvi- Itne pagal the na hum?_

_Sachin- Haan. Hum jab bhi milte the toh hum laddaai karte the aur bad mein kaam._

_Purvi- Ab jab woh sab ke bare mein sochti hoon na toh bahut hasi aati hai._

_Sachin- Lekin tumhe mujhse pyaar laddaai karke hi toh hua hai._

_Purvi- Haan. Maine suna tha ki laddaai karne se pyaar ho jaata hai, lekin mujhe lagta tha ki log yeh sab bas aise hi kehte hain. Lekin ab mujhe bishwas hai. Jo pehle milte hi laddaai shuru karte hain, bad mein woh hi ek dusre se pyaar karne lagte hain_

_Sachin- Haan. Waise thank you._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Agar tum meri zindagi mein nahi aati toh pata nahi kya hota. Saachi ke jaane ke bad tum ek hi ho jo meri biwi aur Abhi ki Maa ban sakti ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, kahin humne Saachi ko dukhi toh nahi kiya hai na?_

_Sachin- Woh dukhi kyun hogi?_

_Purvi- Aap usse pyaar karte the aur ab aapne uski jahag mujhe de diya hai toh..._

_Sachin- Nahi. Main jaanta hoon ki Saachi khush hai kyunki main aur Abhi khush hain. Woh hamesha mujhe aur Abhi ko khush dekhna chahti hai._

_Purvi- I hope so._

_Sachin- Any ways, good night once again._

**_He was about to turn, but she stopped him._**

_Purvi- Sachin._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aapne bataya nahi ke mere lips kaise hain._

_Sachin(smiling)- What? Biwi tum tension kyun leti ho yaar? Main jaanta hoon ki tum woh sab nahi chahti. Aur main wada karta hoon ki jab tak tum khud nahi chahti, main tumhe kuch nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki aap mere marzi ke bina kuch nahi karenge._

_Sachin- Toh tum yeh lips ki baat kyun kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Bataiye na please,_

_Sachin- Agar tum zid hi kar rahi ho toh suno. Tumhare lips... _

_Purvi- Haan haan boliye, main sun rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhare lips... Sach batau?_

_Purvi- Sach bataiye._

_Sachin- Tumhare lips na bilkul bandar ki lips kaisi hai._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Mere lips monkey ke jaise hain?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Purvi started crying and Sachin got up from the bed in surprise._**

_Sachin- Kya hua biwi?_

_Purvi- Main aapse kabhi baat nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya kiya hai maine?_

_Purvi- Kya nahi kiya hai aapne? Mere lips bandar ke jaise..._

_Sachin- Arre main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Mazak?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kya sach mein mere lips bandar ke jaise nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Nahi. _

**_He came near her and sat down. Purvi wiped her tears and looked at him. He bent himself and put his thump on her lips and she just looked at him._**

_Sachin- Tumhare lips toh sabse khubsurat hain. Itne khubsurat ki mere pas koi word hi nahi hai. _

**_He was moving closer as he was saying the words and she was just looking at him. She closed her eyes as he was about to kiss her lips. He saw her with closed eyes and moved himself with a jerk._**

_Sachin- I am sorry._

**_Purvi opened her eyes and saw him standing so she went near him._**

_Purvi- Sorry kyun?_

_Sachin- Maine tumhe wada kiya tha ki tumhare marzi ke bin main kuch nahi karunga, lekin main... I am sorry. Pata nahi kya hua tha mujhe. Aur main..._

**_Before he could say something else, she put her lips on his. He was surprised, but responded back. After sometimes, they got separated and both looked at each other._**

_Purvi- Aapse pyaar karti hoon main. Aapko sorry kehni hi zaoorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Thank you Purvi._

_Purvi- Biwi!_

_Sachin- Thank you biwi._

**_Both of them smiled and hugged each other. After sometimes, they slept in each other's arms._**

* * *

**_A/N- How was the chapter guys? I know i am very late and i am really sorry. I want to end this story here as i don't have time to write it on time. But i promise that i will write another story based on SachVi when i will get time. I hope you understand. PLEASE REVIEW. _**


End file.
